


Ludzka dusza w kocich oczach

by babylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Hybrid Harry, M/M, cat/human harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis przygarnia do siebie pół-człowieka, pół-kota, którego nazywa Harrym i zaczyna się nim opiekować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nawet nie miałam kota, a tu nagle Harry z uszkami i ogonem siedzi mi w głowie tygodniami... No, to musiało się skończyć opowiadaniem :) Spróbowałam też pisania w pierwszej osobie, czego zazwyczaj nie praktykuję... nieważne :)  
> Miłej lektury!

Wszystko zdawało się takie szare – szare budynki piętrzyły się z obu stron szarych ulic, po których spiesznie dreptali szarzy ludzie, żyjący od zawsze w szarej rzeczywistości. Nawet niebo zakryło się szarymi chmurami. Zastanawiałem się, czy i moje oczy mogłyby, tak jak niebo, stracić kiedyś niebieską barwę.

Wracałem właśnie. Nie pytajcie skąd. Cokolwiek to było, musicie tylko wiedzieć, że nie wypaliło, i trudno. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie byłbym teraz szczęśliwszy, gdyby się udało. Tak samo wracałbym teraz do domu, klucząc między brudnymi uliczkami. Może plany na jutro by się zmieniły. I wcale nie sądzę, że na takie bardzo lepsze.

No i wracałem teraz do mojego samochodu, żeby pojechać do domu. Tak, żyłem sam w mieszkaniu dla dwojga, utrzymując się z czegokolwiek kto mi coś podrzuci stąd i owąd. Westchnąłem, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich stóp. Gdzieś z tyłu zagrzmiało przeciągle, co miało zapowiedzieć burzę. Nawet nie przyspieszyłem kroku na tą wieść. Na czym mi tak bardzo zależało, żeby uciekać przed deszczem? A no właśnie…

Po prostu wszystko było tak cholernie nudne. Dosłownie czułem w klatce piersiowej takie okropne niedoczekanie – ale czego? Nie wiedziałem, nie miałem pojęcia. Ale niedługo miałem się o tym przekonać. Może „ja z przyszłości” już wiedział i stąd to poczucie beznadziejnej ekscytacji?

Cokolwiek wywołało ten nastrój, wkrótce usłyszałem kolejny grzmot, przedzierający się przez powietrze groźnie niczym ryk lwa po środku sawanny. Gdy zauważyłem na ziemi ciemne kropki, których liczba narastała z każdym kolejnym mrugnięciem, zwolniłem kroku, żeby zająć się swoim kapturem. Sięgnąłem rękami za głowę, przy czym podniosłem wreszcie wzrok do góry. Wtedy właśnie rzuciła mi się w oczy pewna osoba – trochę mniej szara niż reszta ludzi, których minąłem tamtego dnia…

Otóż jakiś chłopak leżał zwinięty w kłębek przy śmietniku w wąskiej uliczce i, jak mniemałem, spał. Właśnie zaczęło padać, a dzieciak miał na sobie jedynie jasnoniebieski kombinezon, który wyglądał jak pewnego rodzaju piżama. Wystawał z niej chyba… ogon?

Miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Chłopak wyglądał jakby go wywalili z jakiejś imprezy po tym, jak na niej zasnął. Chociaż, kto wie co mu się przytrafiło. Może się zjarał i jakoś tak wylądował głową pod kontenerem na śmieci. Aż mi się go zrobiło szkoda. A ulewa się rozrastała.

Podszedłem do niego. Miał zamknięte oczy i rozdziawioną buzię – jednak co naprawdę zwróciło moją uwagę to kocie uszy wyłaniające się z kręconych włosów. Naprawdę zaczęło mnie interesować, skąd i po co wytrzasnął taki strój. Pomyślałem, że warto sprawdzić jego telefon, zadzwonić może do rodziców, ale deszcz zmusił mnie do innych działań. Materiałowy kombinezon zaraz przemoczy go tak, że się chłopczyna rozłoży na tydzień, jak nie dwa. Wziąłem go na ręce – nie był ciężki, zresztą na takiego nie wyglądał. Mógł mieć z szesnaście lat albo piętnaście, szczupły, dość wysoki. Zaniosłem go w półbiegu do samochodu. W tym czasie zdążyło się rozpadać do reszty i chłopak miał mokrutkie włosy oraz ubranie wykropkowane kroplami deszczu.

Położyłem go na tylnych siedzeniach, tak że miał ugięte nogi i głowę wtuloną w oparcie fotela. Sam usiadłem z tyłu i odetchnąłem po wysiłku, po czym zwróciłem się twarzą do nieznajomego.

\- Dobra – powiedziałem pod nosem. Zlustrowałem chłopaczka od stóp do głów (nawiasem mówiąc, nie miał na sobie butów – jego bawełniany kombinezon zakrywał mu stopy, co wyglądało uroczo i zachciało mi się śmiać). Po dogłębnej analizie jego ubrania, nie zauważył _żadnych_ kieszeni. Nie chciałem za bardzo go obmacywać, ale stwierdziłem za konieczne sprawdzenie bezpośrednio czy na pewno nie ma w tym ubraniu jakichś skrytek. Ale materiał był zupełnie gładki. Zero miejsca na telefon czy dokumenty.

Spojrzałem na jego szyję. Miał na sobie coś w rodzaju naszyjnika, co po odsłonięciu kołnierza okazało się być obrożą. No tak, kotek domowy. Przekręciłem maleńki medalik doczepiony do obroży. W metalu były wygrawerowane jakieś liczby. Kilka ich rzędów. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Chiński szajs.

Usiadłem prosto na siedzeniu, kładąc głowę na oparciu. Westchnąłem. Co miałem zrobić? Nie chciałem dzwonić na policję czy straż miejską - narobiłbym mu tylko kłopotów, a rodzinka, widząc, że do domu odprowadzają ich syna komendanci policji, nie byłaby zadowolona. Zresztą, chłopak nie wyglądał jak kryminalista – prawdopodobnie padł ofiarą głupiego żartu towarzystwa, w jakie się wpakował. Nie warto było umawiać go z policją, szczególnie, że wygląd na całego i zdrowego.

Westchnąłem jeszcze raz, po czym odpaliłem silnik. Postanowiłem zabrać go do domu. Nie chciało mi się tutaj dłużej siedzieć, zresztą u mnie coś zje, dowiem się o co chodzi i zadzwonimy do jego rodziców z mojej komórki. Albo coś innego się wymyśli, cokolwiek, co będzie potrzebne. Co miałem do stracenia tak czy inaczej? To był dzieciak, nie miałem serca go tak zostawiać.

Ruszyłem. Chłopak nie wydał z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku podczas jazdy, spał jak zabity. To chyba nie było odpowiedzialne - wieść kogoś, kto leży wzdłuż siedzenia, niezapięty, nieświadomy swojej sytuacji. Cóż. Nie spadł na podłogę. Jakoś to przeżyliśmy.

Gdy podjechaliśmy pod blok, rozejrzałem się odrobinę, czy na nikogo się nie natknę po drodze do środka. Obserwowałem przez chwilę. Nikogo. Przynajmniej znajomego. Deszcz skutecznie odpędził spacerowiczów.

Wysiadłem z samochodu i wyciągnąłem z niego chłopca. Nie pomyślałem o założeniu kaptura więc tym razem także moja głowa przemokła. Weszliśmy do klatki i nigdy jeszcze się tak nie cieszyłem z możliwości korzystania z windy. Dzięki temu szybko dostaliśmy się na odpowiednie piętro. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, jak sobie poradzić z otwieraniem drzwi od mieszkania. Ostatecznie puściłem ostrożnie nogi chłopaka, a drugą ręką przycisnąłem go mocniej do siebie, przechylając się lekko do tyłu, żeby mi nie zleciał tak łatwo. Szybko odszukałem klucz w kieszeni i w końcu przedostaliśmy się do środka.

Nareszcie – ciepłe, suche wnętrze! Rzuciłem klucze na szafkę, po czym podniosłem z powrotem nogi chłopaka. Położyłem go szybko na sofie w salonie. Poszedłem wtedy zdjąć kurtkę i buty, po drodze jeszcze wytarłem podłogę zanieczyszczoną brutalnie przez buty po deszczu. Gdy odetchnąłem, wróciłem do salonu i przyjrzałem się chłopcu.

Kucnąłem przy jego twarzy. Słyszałem, jak burza balowała w najlepsze, gdy patrzyłem na młodziaka. Miał delikatne rysy, odrobinkę pyzate policzki, co ratowała zgrabna broda. Pod prostym nosem malowały się naprawdę dokrwione usta, jak stwierdziłem. Były różowiutkie, lekko otwarte. W ich kąciku zawinął się cienki kosmyk brązowych włosów. Ciemne loki otaczały jego twarzyczkę zupełnie dziko i chaotycznie – przypominały wręcz lwią grzywę, co nawet pasowało do jego uszu.

Głównie one mnie zainteresowały, bowiem z tej odległości wyglądały na misternie wykonaną pracę. Wydawało mi się, że nawet użyto prawdziwego futra do ich wykonania, bowiem włoski dosłownie lśniły i wyglądały na mięciutkie. Podobnie zresztą reszta bujnych włosów na jego głowie, które swoją drogą były dokładnie tego samego koloru co kocie uszy. Wyglądały, jakby były robione wręcz na zamówienie. I to od nie byle dostawcy. Nawet skóra w środku łudząco przypominała _prawdziwą_ skórę. No i jak zostały przyczepione do jego głowy? Nie dostrzegałem żadnej opaski, może to były spinki? Ale jego loki nie zdawały się naruszone przez przypięcie… Aż zachciało mi się ich dotknąć, w końcu, to było chyba niemożliwe…

Gdy tylko zetknąłem swoje palce z uszkami, te _drgnęły_.

Podskoczyłem cały i natychmiast odsunąłem swoją rękę z powrotem do siebie. Uszy nie przestawały się poruszać, a co więcej – chłopak skwasił na chwilę minkę, po czym wziął głębszy oddech, który przerodził się w końcu w ziewnięcie. Marszcząc nos, rozdziawił usta, aż ukazały się jego zęby oraz ostre, _długie_ kły. Po oparciu przesunął się giętko brązowy, puszysty ogon. W końcu chłopak przewrócił się na bok w moją stronę, mlasnął kilka razy, po czym otworzył oczy. Intensywną zieleń przecinała podłużna, czarna kreska.

Wpatrywałem się w niego oszołomiony, tamten odwzajemniał to zresztą z podobną ekspresją emocji na twarzy.

To nie był chłopak. To nie był _człowiek_ , tylko…

No właśnie. _Co_ ja zabrałem do domu?!

 

.~*~.

 

\- Kazałeś mi tutaj przyjść tylko po to, abym się dowiedział, że przygarnąłeś bezpańskiego kota?

Niall wydął dolną wargę nieznacznie jako wyraz dezaprobaty i zawodu. Czekałem, aż blondyn  zdejmie buty i kurtkę, żeby wreszcie _pokazać_ mu, co naprawdę miałem na myśli.

\- Słuchaj do końca i nie przekręcaj – odpowiedziałem obrażonym tonem. – Zresztą… Sam musisz to zobaczyć. Weź się trochę pospiesz.

\- Dobra, dobra – Niall rzucił szybko adidasy na podłogę. Poszliśmy w głąb mieszkania. Minęliśmy salon, by dotrzeć do drzwi mojej sypialni.

\- Ciii – przytknąłem palec do swoich ust. – Chyba śpi… I niech na razie tak zostanie.

Niall pokiwał głową, zapewne nabierając jakichś dziwnych podejrzeń. Nie wiedziałem, czy jest najodpowiedniejsza osobą do poznania tej sytuacji, ale był moim kumplem od zawsze, więc co mnie tak naprawdę powstrzymywało? Dlatego właśnie uchyliłem powoli drzwi sypialni i oboje zerknęliśmy do środka.

Na sporym łóżku oprócz poduszek i białej narzuty leżał młodziutki chłopak. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek, nogi ciasno przy klatce piersiowej. Oddychał spokojnie i głęboko, zdawało się, że spał. Swoją twarz schował w rękach, tak że wystawały tylko jego loki oraz kocie uszy – postawione do góry na znak czuwania. Po białym materiale ciągnął się długi ogon.

\- Zabrałeś z ulicy jakiegoś chłopaka? – powiedział nagle. - Pogięło cię?!

\- Ciiicho! – wysyczałem, zamykając natychmiast drzwi. – To nie jest chłopak!

Niall spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami i zbliżył swoją twarz.

\- Dziewczyna? – zapytał.

\- Nie! – warknąłem ni to rozbawiony, ni to sfrustrowany. – Niall, bądź poważny! – poprosiłem. Odetchnąłem przez nos głośno. – Widziałeś jego uszy? – Potwierdził. – No właśnie. Są prawdziwe.

Blondyn podniósł jedną brew nieznacznie, niezdecydowany jak ma zinterpretować tą informację.

\- Co? – wyksztusił w końcu.

\- Są. Prawdziwe – powtórzyłem. – Wyrastają z jego głowy. No, mówię ci! On nie ma ludzkich uszu, sprawdzałem!

\- Ogon też?

\- Też, cały i sprawny – potwierdziłem. Machnąłem ręką, ruszając z powrotem do salonu. – Chodź – zaprosiłem, by dokładnie opowiedzieć, jak wygląda cała sytuacja.

 

.~*~.

 

\- …w domu odkryłem, że to nie był strój. Wydaje mi się, że jest jakąś hybrydą kota z człowiekiem.

Skończyłem opowiadać i rozsypałem chipsy, które znalazłem w szafce, do miski. Gdy postawiłem je na stoliku, Niall od razu wziął całą ich garstkę.

\- Ale jak to jest możliwe? – spytał, wrzucając sobie chipsa do ust.

\- No… Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Dobra, może inne pytanie. Skąd on się wziął? Przecież wiadomo, że nie urodził się tak po prostu w zwyczajnej rodzinie.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznałem. – Choć może to brzmieć jak scenariusz filmu science-fiction, to… mam podejrzenia, że ktoś go _stworzył_. Rozumiesz. W laboratorium.

\- Takie coś jest chyba zabronione…

\- Jest zabronione dla cywili – stwierdziłem. – Ale nie dla powołanych. A masz inną, bardziej logiczną teorię? Skoro nie urodził się naturalnie, to narodził się sztucznie. Ktoś musiał manipulować kodem genetycznym gamet przed ich połączeniem, a także w trakcie…

Niall zrobił zmieszaną minę.

\- Gamet? – zapytał. – Po jakim to języku?

\- Po biologicznemu, Niall. – Popatrzyłem na niego pobłażliwie. – Zrobiłem mały _research_ wokół genetyki… No i przypomniałem sobie kilka lekcji z gimnazjum. – Znów zerknąłem na niego ciężkim wzrokiem, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, wcinając chipsy. – Dobra, spróbuję to wytłumaczyć najprościej, jak potrafię. To znaczy, przedstawię moje domysły… Generalnie, nie możesz skrzyżować ze sobą dwóch różnych gatunków naturalnym sposobem. Czyli, jeżeli przejedziesz swojego pieska, to nie bój nic, nie urodzą się wam szczeniaczki z ludzkimi głowami. Wynika to z tego, że kod genetyczny człowieka i psa są tak różne, że… po prostu nie są w stanie się połączyć, żeby dalej się rozwinąć w organizm. Co nie? – przerwałem, a Niall pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia. – Więc… jeżeli mimo wszystko bardzo ci zależy na słodkich szczeniaczkach z ludzkimi głowami, musiałbyś się trochę bardziej postarać… Musiałbyś wmieszać geny psa z ludzkimi manualnie, ale tak żeby to miało jakikolwiek sens…

\- Gościu, jakieś to mętne wszystko. Nie mam bladego pojęcia do czego z tym zmierzasz.

\- Niall, zrozum, oni musieli nad tym pracować całymi _latami_! To nie jest takie proste zastąpić ludzkie uszy uszami kota. Ten jeden narząd jest połączony z mnóstwem innych systemów, a właściwie ze wszystkimi! Weźmy pod uwagę chociażby krwionośny, przecież cały układ żył i tętnic musiał być dostosowany do tej zmiany. Tak samo z unerwieniem, przecież sygnały słuchowe są przekazywane do mózgu przez nerwy. To nie jest tak, że jeden gen wpływa na jedną konkretną rzecz, nie. Mnóstwo genów współpracuje ze sobą, żeby stworzyć _całość_ , złączoną razem w organizm. Pomyśl, jakie to wszystko musiało być pracochłonne i dokładne, żeby przemieścić same uszy!

\- Okej. – Niall rozłożył nogi wzdłuż sofy. – Bardzo ciekawe – sarknął znudzony.

\- Niall, nie przeraża cię to wszystko?

\- Jedyne co mnie przeraża, to twoje zachwycanie się tymi… biologiczni rzeczami. – Wywinął ręką, jakby chciał zobrazować ich dziwaczność. -  Zawsze byłeś kujonem, ale _mnie_ nie próbuj wciągnąć w to bagno.

Wywróciłem oczami. Niall rozłożył się jeszcze wygodniej, kładąc głowę na ramieniu sofy.

\- Skoro już wstępnie przedstawiłem ci techniczną stronę problemu… - kontynuowałem, umyślnie ignorując komentarze blondyna. – Przejdę do dalszych spekulacji. Zastanawiam się, ile jest w nim z człowieka, a ile z kota… Trudno uwierzyć, że w ogóle komuś udało się dokonać takiego połączenia… To tak jakbyś wziął dwa pudełka puzzli, wymieszał ze sobą i próbował utworzyć z tego jeden obrazek. Tylko że puzzli w genomie jest… no, niewyobrażalna liczba. Nie ułożyłbyś w jeden wieczór. Dlatego to jest takie niesamowite… - Potarłem ręką brodę. – Zastanawiam się, czy to jest kolejna rasa człowieka czy już nowy gatunek.

\- A od czego to zależy tak właściwie?

\- Dwa różne gatunki nie mogą się ze sobą krzyżować. Dlatego na przykład psy, mimo różnic, należą do tego samego gatunku, ale do innych ras, ponieważ wciąż można je ze sobą krzyżować. Podobnie zresztą ludzie. A ten tutaj… - Kiwnąłem głową w bok. – Nie wiadomo…

\- Hmm… - Blondyn zwęził oczy w zastanowieniu. – Myślisz, że ma… - wskazał na krocze. – Kota czy człowieka?

\- Niall! – krzyknąłem, a ten się roześmiał. – Naprawdę to było pierwsze, co ci przyszło do głowy? – wyparowałem.

\- No bo koty mają inne… czy nie?

\- Nie wiem, jakoś nigdy się nie interesowałem!

\- One mają taką jakby… gule czy coś takiego.

\- Przestań! – zaoponowałem, wciąż słysząc jego śmiechy. Odwróciłem od niego wzrok. – Ma ludzkie – mruknąłem jeszcze.

Niall obrzucił mnie zdumionym spojrzeniem.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, a uśmiech czaił mu się w kąciku ust. Czułem, że policzki robią mi się gorące.

\- Musiałem go umyć, co nie? – wymamrotałem, a Niall zaniósł się chichotem, prawie rozsypując chipsy na podłogę.

\- No tak, bardzo śmiesznie! – powiedziałem z dezaprobatą, choć sam miałem ochotę się śmiać, widząc jaką Niall ma z tego zabawę.

\- Okej, okej – odetchnął, siadając prosto przede mną. - Co zamierzasz z nim teraz zrobić? – zapytał już poważnie. – Musisz chyba zadzwonić na policję.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! – żachnąłem się. – Mam go _oddać_?

\- No… Tak – blondyn potwierdził, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Sam powiedziałeś, że istnienie takiego czegoś jest nielegalne. Jeżeli ktoś się zorientuje to cię zgarną albo za trzymanie i ukrywanie czegoś takiego, albo za kradzież tego z laboratorium.

\- Eh – westchnąłem, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Wiem, wiem… Masz rację, ale… eh. – Uniosłem ramiona. – To jest strasznie ciekawe, co nie? No weź, sam nie chcesz zobaczyć co to tak naprawdę jest? Zresztą, pomyśl, on został stworzony dla eksperymentu… Na pewno nie traktowali go tam dobrze. – Łapałem się pierwszego dobrego argumentu. – Kto wie, może i tak chcieli go zabić niedługo, bo stwierdzili, że nie jest „idealny”, wiesz… Mam go zostawić? Nie, nie zrobię tego…

…sobie. Prawda była taka, że miałem dość tej nudy, która otaczała mnie zewsząd. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wreszcie coś się dzieje, coś zupełnie nowego, a teraz to tak ekstremalnie nowego, bo _nigdzie_ na świecie czegoś podobnego nie znajdziesz.

\- A no właśnie… - mruknąłem, nim Niall zdążył mi odpowiedzieć na poprzednie. – Myślisz, że jest ich więcej? – zapytałem. Oczy mi rozbłysły.

\- A co, chcesz ich więcej zaadoptować? – zapytał znużonym tonem.

\- Nie, nie, ale może oni chcieli faktycznie zrobić z nich gatunek… Wiesz, on miał na sobie coś w rodzaju obroży – przypomniałem sobie. – I tam były napisane różne liczby. Przyjrzałem się temu i wydaje mi się, że jeden rząd cyfr to jakiś jego numer rozpoznawczy. I to jest wysoka liczba, coś ponad tysiąc, nie pamiętam. Myślisz, że zrobili ponad tysiąc prób…?

Niall spojrzał na mnie bacznie.

\- Na ludziach? – zapytał ze zgrozą.

\- Nie sądzę, że wszystko wyrastało do takiego stanu by człowieka faktycznie przypominało… - stwierdziłem.

\- Brzmi okropnie.

\- No – przyznałem. Nastało przez chwilę milczenie. – A drugi rząd – przerwałem ją – to po prostu jego data urodzenia. Ma szesnaście lat. – Niall pokiwał głową.

\- Powinieneś się go pozbyć – powiedział mi.

\- Nie – pokręciłem głową. – Zajmę się nim teraz. W jakiś sposób czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny, od kiedy… no, uratowałem go tak naprawdę. – Niall przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się lekko. – Może on uciekł stamtąd? Nie chcę go oddawać do miejsca, którego nienawidził. To by była taka ironia. Uciekasz do innego domu, który w ramach „ratunku” odeśle cię z powrotem. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się krótko rozbawiony. – Nie udało mi się z nim jeszcze porozmawiać. Wydaje mi się jednak, że rozumie, co mówię, więc spróbuję nauczyć go mówić. Wtedy dowiem się, co myśli i jeśli będzie chciał wrócić, to mu pozwolę. Do tej pory zdawało mi się, że jest mu dobrze, więc go przygarnę…

Popatrzyłem w dół, słysząc jak Niall wzdycha z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie rozumiem twojego wyboru, nie zrobiłbym tak jak ty – rzekł. – Ale skoro tak zadecydowałeś, to masz u mnie wsparcie. – Rzuciłem mu radosne spojrzenie. – Choć i tak wiem, że wszystko będziesz chciał robić po swojemu. – Uśmiechnął się na końcu, wprawiając tym również mnie w uśmiech.

\- Dzięki. Już nawet… Już nawet myślałem nad imieniem. Dla niego.

\- Serio? – zapytał, choć ton jego głosu nie przedstawiał zdziwienia. – Jakie?

Spojrzałem na niego zadowolony, że zapytał.

\- Harry – odparłem, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę tylko powiedzieć jeszcze raz, że nigdy w życiu nie zajmowałam się kotem i moja wiedza o nich opiera się głównie na opowieściach znajomych, więc... zrozumiem, jeżeli komukolwiek zachowanie Harrego wyda się nierealistyczne, ale, hej, z drugiej strony jest też trochę człowiekiem, więc powiedzmy że czasem jego ludzka natura przejmuje stery :)

Wracając do wieczora, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło… Otóż, decyzja przygarnięcia go na stałe zapadła tak naprawdę w chwili, kiedy dotarło do mnie do końca, że Harry, jak zacząłem go nazywać, jest pół-człowiekiem i pół-kotem. Zafascynowało mnie to dogłębnie – wręcz oczu nie mogłem od niego oderwać, chłonąc do świadomości każdy jego ruch oraz każdy skrawek jego ciała.

Próbowałem się z nim przywitać i pytałem go o imię, skąd się wziął na ulicy, czy mam zadzwonić do jakichś jego opiekunów… Miałem wrażenie, że mnie rozumie, ale nie odpowiedział ani razu. Ba, zachowywał się jak małe dzieci przymuszone do siedzenia. Rozglądał się ostentacyjnie dookoła, macając oparcie i ramię sofy, ocierając się o nią i tylko czasem mrucząc pod nosem. Gdyby pomyśleć nad tym dłużej, w kocich latach Harry miał jakieś dziewięć miesięcy… To by wskazywało na młodego kota, pełnego niewykorzystanej energii.

Mimo że później trudno było mi opowiadać o tym Niallowi, na początku nie wahałem się ani przez chwilę. Jasne było dla mnie, że go zatrzymam. A skoro tak postanowiłem, od razu zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak tu się tą istotką zająć. I to „jak” było bardziej problematycznie niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nie wiedziałem bowiem, czy powinienem go traktować jak kota czy jak człowieka.

Gdy zastanawiałem się nad tym problemem, obserwowałem jednocześnie Harrego, który rozciągał się po całej sofie, ocierając się o nią kombinezonem, który właśnie przeżył solidny deszcz oraz spotkanie z brudnym chodnikiem. Ten szczegół doprowadził mnie do kolejnej decyzji: czy to kot, czy to człowiek – należy mu się zdrowa kąpiel.

Choć pomysł wydawał się rozsądny, jego realizacja nie przyszła mi tak łatwo… Nie miałem pojęcia, jaką postawę przyjąć wobec tej sytuacji. Myśląc o Harrym jak o kocie, umycie go zdawało się być rzeczą, którą po prostu trzeba zrobić i tyle. Ale kiedy uświadamiałem sobie, że to też jest _człowiek_ , i to jeszcze niemal całkowicie obcy, to… kąpiel okazywała się być wstydliwym tematem. Nawet bardzo…

Zachciało mi się z tego śmiać. Jak to możliwe, że mniej się wstydzę kota niż drugiego człowieka, prawie mojego brata? A jednak tak było…

Z drugiej strony, chłopak wyglądał jak dziecko! Na oko oceniałem, że miał piętnaście lat, a mógł być wyrośniętym czternastolatkiem. Przyjmując taką postać rzeczy, byłem od niego o dziewięć lat starszy. Zajmowanie się dziećmi nie jest niczym wstydliwym. To jest… po prostu opiekowanie się nimi.

W ten sposób próbowałem dodać sobie odwagi, żeby w końcu podjąć się czegoś, co i tak musiało być zrobione.

Pomyślałem sobie, że chyba warto było go jakoś w miarę przyjaźnie poinformować o moich zamiarach. Tylko jakich gestów miałbym użyć, jakich słów? Takich, które trafią do człowieka czy do kota? Oh, no miałem powoli dosyć, a to było dopiero pierwsze dziesięć minut!

\- E-eh… - wyksztusiłem _coś_ z siebie. – Chyba weźmiemy kąpiel, co? – zaproponowałem, czując się bardzo, bardzo niezręcznie.

Harry zwrócił ku mnie zielone spojrzenie. Pomyślałem, że powinienem go jakoś zachęcić do powstania, więc wyciągnąłem powoli swoją dłoń i musnąłem opuszki jego palców. Ten zareagował małym mruknięciem, a kiedy chwyciłem go całą dłonią, ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Biorąc jego drugą rękę, pomogłem mu wstać, a on dalej pozwolił się poprowadzić do łazienki. Szedł przygarbiony, z ugiętymi nogami i głową schowaną w ramionach, jakby chciał się trzymać jak najbliżej podłogi. Zastanawiałem się, czy na co dzień dużo chodził na dwóch nogach.

Wraz z zapaleniem światła w łazience, Harry natychmiast znalazł swoje miejsce na szczycie pralki, skąd skulony przyglądał się moim poczynaniom.

Wpuściłem ciepłą wodę do wanny. Harry jeszcze w tym momencie nie uciekł, więc podejrzewałem, że był przyzwyczajony do kąpieli.

Jak to dziwnie brzmiało. Oczywiście, że się mył, cholera.

Kolejną rzeczą, do której musiałem się zabrać, a krępowała mnie bardzo, było rozebranie go z kombinezonu… który, swoją drogą, powinienem wyprać. Jasnoniebieski materiał był gdzieniegdzie szarawy od zabrudzeń. Czyli i tak wychodziło na to, że musiałem to z niego zdjąć.

Gdy podszedłem bliżej, Harry pochylił głowę do przodu, co dało mi znak, żeby spojrzeć na jego plecy. Okazało się, że ubranie było sprytnie zaprojektowane. Pierwszy guzik zapinał się na jego karku, a ostatni był oddalony od przedostatniego, by w powstałą dziurę wcisnął się ogon.

Westchnąłem. _Dobra_ , pomyślałem sobie. _Tylko się nim opiekuję, tak?_

Zacząłem go rozpinać od góry. Harry nie stawiał żadnych oporów – dało mi to do myślenia. Jego bezgraniczna ufność do obcych wskazywała na przyzwyczajenie do stałych zmian otoczenia i opiekunów. Cieszyło mnie, że nie wyczuwał we mnie niebezpieczeństwa, bo rzeczywiście – nie miał się czego bać.

Gdy odbyłem podróż wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, odpiąłem ostatni guzik i ściągnąłem z jego ramion górną część kombinezonu. W trakcie odsłaniania jego ciała przekonywałem się, że zdecydowanie źle oceniłem jego wiek. Chłopak na pewno miał zasłużone szesnaście lat, a wyglądem wskakiwał nawet na siedemnastkę. Wskazywały na to jego dość masywne barki – zupełnie niedziecięce – oraz szeroka klatka piersiowa, a pod nią brzuch, na którego wygląd chłopak trochę zdecydowanie się napracował.

Zignorowałem krew napływającą do moich policzków i ściągnąłem resztę kombinezonu z nóg Harrego – które okazały się być naprawdę długie… Dlaczego znajdowałem w tym chłopaku tak wiele powodów do zarumienienia się?! Dosyć denerwujące, kiedy trzeba go rozebrać…

Teraz siedział z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach, mając na sobie jedynie jasne bokserki, których design także mnie zaskoczył. Pod gumką z tyłu znajdował się jeszcze jeden otwór idealnie dopasowany średnicą do puszystego ogona. Zastanowiłem się, czy problematyczne było skoordynowanie trzech kończyn zamiast tylko dwóch podczas wkładania bielizny.

Pochyliłem się nad wanną, żeby zakręcić wodę. W tym czasie usłyszałem, jak Harry schodzi z pralki, a po chwili doszedł mnie dźwięk przesuwania materiału po skórze.

Czułem, że byłem czerwony jak burak. Naprawdę nie powinienem _tak_ na to reagować. Dałem sobie czas na chociaż połowiczne uspokojenie się i zanurzyłem dłoń w wodzie, sprawdzając jej temperaturę. Gdy nie pozostało mi nic innego do zrobienia, odwróciłem się do zupełnie nagiego chłopaka, po czym przesunąłem się odrobinę, łapiąc go za rękę, żeby mógł się oprzeć, wchodząc do wanny. Ten jednak zdawał się niepewny. Cóż, też bym był, mając tak niesprawne nogi jak on. Ledwo się trzymał wyprostowany, co dopiero ustać na jednej nodze z drugą uniesioną w górę.

Stwierdziłem, że najłatwiej będzie, jeśli go tam przeniosę na własnych rękach. Położyłem dłoń na jego plecach i pociągnąłem za kolana, a ten uczepił się mojej szyi. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że ta bliskość zafundowała mi kolejną dawkę czerwieni. Zbliżałem jego nogi do gorącej wody, on nie rozluźniał uścisku. Gdy jego palce zetknęły się z wodą, pisnął cicho, natychmiast się spiął i zgiął nogi, tak żeby uniknąć kontaktu z wodą. Dopiero po chwili się rozluźnił, wypuszczając przy tym powietrze.

\- Już dobrze? – zapytałem troskliwie, nie chcąc go przestraszyć. Harry kiwnął głową nieznacznie, samemu wyciągając teraz nogi ku dole. Pozwoliłem mu na to, ostrożnie wypuszczając go z rąk.

Po chwili kucnął, zanurzając się w wodzie, nigdy jednak nie dopuszczał, by woda dostała się do uszu. Nawet jak kilka kropelek na nie spadło, drgał nimi, by zrzucić wszelką wilgoć. Najśmieszniej jednak się zachował, kiedy po raz pierwszy sięgnąłem po mydło. Gdy zbliżyłem dłonie pełne płynu do jego ramion, ten szybko wyciągnął swoje ręce do moich i zabrał mi całe mydło, zaczynając myć się samemu. Co innego było z włosami – te pozwalał sobie myć. Wręcz prosił o to, chyląc głowę do przodu i ciągnąc moje ręce do swoich włosów. Skoro nie chciał zanurzyć głowy w wodzie, zmoczyłem ją, używając prysznica – na niego jakimś trafem nie reagował negatywnie. Loki mu się prostowały pod wpływem wody do tego stopnia, że sięgały lekko za ramiona. Wydaje mi się też, że lubił gdy wmasowywałem mu szampon we włosy – zamykał wtedy oczy, a nawet lekko się uśmiechał, kiedy moje ręce zbliżały się za uszka. Podczas spłukiwania piany z głowy, zaciskał mocno oczy – nie podobała mu się woda spływająca mu po twarzy.

Na końcu oparł głowę o ścianę wanny i rozkoszował się ciepłem. Ja za to, w trakcie bezwstydnego przyglądania mu się (no, może nie aż tak bezwstydnego…), myślałem, w co go ubrać, skoro muszę wyprać i wysuszyć jego kombinezon oraz bokserki, idealnie dopasowane do jego… nadzwyczajnego ciała, że tak powiem. Nie, na pewno nie chciałem, żeby biegał mi po domu na golasa.

Z braku pomysłów, zabrałem się do rozcinania własnej bielizny, żeby dostosować ją do ogonowego stworzenia. Ten plan nie mógł wypalić na dłuższą metę (przecięta dziura rozpruje się wkrótce na dobre), ale musiało tymczasowo starczyć jako akt czystej improwizacji.

Kiedy Harremu znudziła się wszechobecna wilgoć, wstał, a ja owinąłem go ręcznikiem, jednocześnie wyciągając go z wanny. On znowu uwiesił się na mojej szyi, jak gdyby bał się, że w każdej chwili może spaść. Kiedy znalazł się ponownie na własnych nogach, wytarłem go całego i znów się rumieniłem, przechodząc z jednej części ciała na kolejną. Zdziwiłem się, gdy w połowie wysuszony ogon prezentował włosy postawione na wszystkie strony, czyniąc go dwa razy większym.

Następnie nałożyłem na Harrego swoje bokserki, obchodząc się nader ostrożnie z ogonem, który wpasował się w niezdarnie wyciętą dziurę. Machnął nim płynnie kilka razy, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy jest mu wygodnie. Ubrałem go jeszcze w jakąś swoją czystą koszulkę, nie mogąc dłużej znieść widoku, który wprawiał mnie w _takie_ zakłopotanie. Spodnie mogliśmy sobie odpuścić – dżinsów raczej nie chciałem ciąć, a dresów też mi szkoda.

Kiedy mokra główka przedostała się przez dekolt, zobaczyłem, że tym razem to _jego_ policzki były zaróżowione. Od razu mnie tknęło, że nie pomyślałem, zanim założyłem na niego własne ubrania. W końcu jego zmysły nie były _tylko_ człowiecze. Koty są o wiele bardziej wyczulone na węch niż ludzie. Prawdopodobnie wyraźnie wyczuwał mój zapach w tych ubraniach, nawet jeżeli były tuż po praniu. W ten sposób mógł odczuć moją bliskość poprzez samą styczność z koszulką, którą nosiłem. Może… dawanie mu mojej bielizny mogło mu się zdawać dość śmiałym posunięciem albo nawet przytłaczającym… ale z jakichś względów nie reagował niechęcią, agresją czy lękiem, więc może nie powinienem się tym aż tak przejmować…

Chcąc zmienić tor moich myśli, wydostałem z szafki zapasowe szczoteczki do zębów. Rozpakowałem jedną i z ulgą się zorientowałem, że Harry umie się nimi obsługiwać _samemu_. Szczerze mówiąc, te kły mnie przerażały. Były ostre jak u kota, ale wielkie proporcjonalnie do szczęki człowieka. Naprawdę. Bardzo. Duże.

Kiedy skończył szczotkowanie (ze skwaszoną miną – chyba ta pasta za mocno działała na jego język) przetarłem ręcznikiem jego buzię, a potem jeszcze raz wyszorowałem włosy, uważając przy tym na odstające uszy.

\- No, już gotowe. Po wszystkim – powiedziałem, patrząc, jak Harry układa mokre, poskręcane włosy tak, żeby nie wchodziły mu na oczy. Nagle zaczął machać mocno uszami i całą głową, strzepując wodę i ochlapując przy tym też mnie. – A idź ty! – krzyknąłem rozbawiony, otwierając  drzwi, na co Harry zareagował natychmiastowo  - wyślizgnął się z łazienki i pobiegł gdzieś w głąb mieszkania.

Postanowiłem mu na to pozwolić, stwierdzając, że to jest chyba to, co robią koty, prawda? Z taką myślą w mojej głowie wrzuciłem jego rzeczy do pralki i już po chwili mogłem wyjść z dusznego pomieszczenia.

Rozejrzałem się tu i tam, aż znalazłem Harrego zakopanego w poduszkach na sofie, skąd w całości wystawał tylko jego super-puszysty ogon. Zauważyłem, że koszulka, którą mu dałem, leżała teraz na podłodze. Harry miał na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki.

\- Ej – rzuciłem do niego, podnosząc bluzkę. – U mnie w domu nosi się chociaż trochę ubrań. Harry! – powiedziałem, przesuwając z niego poduszki. Zwrócił się do mnie przodem z niezadowoloną miną. – Chodź.

Wyciągnąłem do niego koszulkę z zamiarem założenia mu jej przez głowę, ale on natychmiast usunął się z pola mojego zasięgu. Gdy znowu się zbliżyłem, zszedł z sofy i rozłożył się plackiem na dywanie.

\- Harry! – powiedziałem tonem, do którego idealnie pasowałoby jeszcze dramatyczne przytupnięcie nogą. Ten tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnego, machając delikatnie ogonem. – Wstawaj i załóż na siebie bluzkę! – rzekłem stanowczo, niestety bez rezultatu. Nie widząc nawet cienia reakcji z jego strony, rzuciłem mu koszulkę na głowę, a ten wziął ją w ręce, po czym z furią cisnął mi nią prosto w twarz, a następnie wybiegł z pokoju zanim zdążyłem zdjąć ją sobie z oczu.

 _Co za okropny uparciuch_ , pomyślałem ze złością. Rozłożyłem bluzkę niedbale na oparciu sofy, a sam poszedłem do kuchni, by pomyśleć nad kolejnym problemem: czym powinienem go nakarmić? No i _jak_? Mam mu to dać w misce na podłodze czy pozwolić usiąść przy stole? Czy on umie używać sztućców? A jeśli nie, to czy powinienem go nauczyć?

Z każdą kolejną chwilą wszystko zdawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. A ten problem lepiej byłoby rozwiązać jak najszybciej, gdyż powoli sam robiłem się głodny.

Otworzyłem lodówkę. Sam dla siebie zwykle robię jakieś warzywa podsmażane na patelni z kurczakiem albo jakimkolwiek innym mięsem… Koty chyba mają taką dość mocno białkową dietę, prawda? Szczególnie młode, a Harry jako człowiek jest jeszcze nastolatkiem czyli jako kot chyba też by rósł, czy nie? Mam dosyć tych wątpliwości.

Ostatecznie postanowiłem zrobić to, co zawsze (głównie dlatego, że to było szybkie danie i łatwe, a głód coraz silniej wwiercał mi się w brzuch). Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.

Gdy tylko wyjąłem patelnię, dotarło do mnie, że zwierzętom zazwyczaj nie daje się jeść gorących rzeczy. Ale Harry nie był do końca zwierzęciem. _Ahgrr!_ – warknąłem w duszy. Z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy, wyjąłem z lodówki kurczaka i z furią oderwałem od niego jego nogę – no, może nie aż taką furią, w końcu kurczak jest dość delikatny, nie potrzeba wiele siły, ale wciąż! Zrobiłem to z furią symbolicznie.

Gdy już symbolicznie wyładowałem swoją złość, zacząłem odkładać dla Harrego starannie posiatkowane kawałki kurczaka. Dodałem trochę warzyw. Takie danie postawiłem obok  i zabrałem się za zrobienie ciepłego obiadu dla siebie.

Kiedy wszystkie składniki znajdowały się już na rozgrzanej patelni, usłyszałem wyraźnie, że coś się stłukło w innym pokoju.

\- O, Boże – mruknąłem, przeczuwając najgorsze i zawahałem się tylko na chwilę, żeby zmniejszyć gaz kuchence. Zostawiając bałagan na całym blacie – ogórek, pomidory, paprykę i gołą połowę kurczaka – ruszyłem wzdłuż korytarza w stronę sypialni, z której ten niepokojący dźwięk doszedł, jak mniemałem.

Gdy wparowałem do pokoju, spotkałem się z widokiem, który tworzył nowe znaczenie dla terminu „artystyczny nieład”. Choć, szczerze powiedziawszy, było w tym więcej nieładu niż artyzmu.

Po pierwsze, wszystkie szuflady od komody były rozsunięte, każda na inną odległość i większość ich zawartości znalazła swoje miejsce na podłodze wokół łóżka, które, swoją drogą, również wyglądało jak po przejściu co najmniej tornada. Poduszki były otulone w białe prześcieradło, a pościel za to została okręcona wokół nóg Harrego. Ten zaś siedział w kąciku w innej _mojej_ bluzce, którą zapewne znalazł w szafkach, i desperacko starał się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby rozbita filiżanka po porannej kawie nie była jego sprawką.

Pokręciłem tylko głową, wiedząc, że jak coś powiem, to natychmiast wybuchnę śmiechem. Choć rozbite naczynie mi się nie podobało, przeuroczo było zobaczyć lokatego szesnastolatka z kolanami tuż przy brodzie, rozglądającego się po suficie, jakby wszelkie zajścia w tym pokoju w żadnym wypadku nie dotyczyły jego osoby.

\- No, co tu się stało? – zapytałem, gdy poczułem się na siłach. Harry tylko zerknął na mnie przelotnie, kładąc uszy po głowie. Westchnąłem przeciągle i poszedłem po odkurzacz. Gdy wróciłem, Harry najwidoczniej zdążył się ukradkiem wyślizgnąć z pomieszczenia, zabierając ze sobą pościel. On był po prostu niemożliwy. Znów wzdychając, zająłem się generalnym sprzątaniem sypialni. _Chyba nie powinienem tak gładko mu tego odpuszczać_ , powiedziałem sobie.

Kiedy resztki filiżanki znalazły się w odkurzaczu, a ubrania na łóżku, stwierdziłem, że później wszystko uporządkuję. Wróciłem wtedy do kuchni (przy okazji zanotowałem, że będę musiał posprzątać także kuchnię), wziąłem dwa talerze – jeden dla mnie, drugi dla Harrego – i ruszyłem wzdłuż korytarza, tym razem w stronę salonu. Gdy byłem blisko drzwi, usłyszałem za nimi obecność innej osoby.

\- Harry, chcesz może coś zje… oh – przerwałem skołowany.

Co zobaczyłem, było widokiem niemalże prosto z horroru. Otóż, chłopak siedział na stole z porozrywanym kurczakiem na całym blacie i zajadał się nim obnażając kły, a teraz jeszcze rzucał zabójcze spojrzenie także w moją stronę.

\- Okej, eh… - zająknąłem się, wycofując się z pomieszczenia. – No to ten, eee… Smacznego – powiedziałem, wychodząc z zamiarem rozpoczęcia obiadu samemu w kuchni.

Wtedy właśnie postanowiłem zaprosić do siebie Nialla i tą część historii już znacie…


	3. 3

Tak. Miałem w domu uroczego potworka. I musiałem go w jakiś sposób wychować.

Jednocześnie nie mogłem zrezygnować z mojego codziennego życia. Nie to, żeby było nadzwyczaj skomplikowane… Nie, nie było w ogóle. Właściwie składało się głównie z szukania pracy i dziewczyny. Dopóki nie miałem ani jednego, ani drugiego imałem się rożnych szybkich robót, jak tłumaczenie tekstów, dokumentów i listów albo korki z różnych przedmiotów dla gimnazjalistów czy młodszych… Jakieś głupie rzeczy, żeby utrzymać się mniej więcej przy życiu.

Dobra, dużo pomagała mi też kasa od matki, która jakieś sześć lat temu wyjechała pracować za granicą. Co rok lub dwa zmieniała miejsce zamieszkania, jeździła z kraju do kraju, podążając z nowymi ofertami pracy. Nie widywaliśmy się często od tego czasu. Właściwie, w ciągu tych sześciu lat spotkaliśmy się ledwie kilka razy… Na początku staraliśmy się utrzymywać kontakt przez telefon i skype’a, ale wraz z ubiegiem czasu przestawaliśmy rozmawiać w ogóle. Teraz widuję ją głównie na zdjęciach. Mamy takie jedno wspólne, które oprawiła mi w ramkę, żeby postawić na półce w kuchni, kiedy tylko wprowadziłem się do własnego mieszkania.

Gdy teraz o tym myślę, to to jest naprawdę stare zdjęcie…

Tak czy inaczej, jakoś się trzymam. Zawsze sobie wmawiam, że jak już znajdę normalną pracę, to wszystko się ułoży i będę mógł w końcu myśleć o przyszłości. Na razie musiałem uporządkować teraźniejszość, szczególnie, że nieco mi  ją skomplikował pewien uroczy potworek…

Postanowiłem nauczyć się, w jaki sposób przekazuje swoje myśli Harry i nauczyć go, jak przekazuję myśli ja. Komunikację uznałem za fundamentalną. Zacząłem się z nim witać rano i często pytałem go o najprostsze rzeczy: czy jest mu ciepło, wygodnie, czy jest głodny, jak się czuje… A także sam dzieliłem się z nim wszelkimi myślami. Harry zazwyczaj tylko słuchał i wiedziałem, że jest zainteresowany, kiedy stawiał uszka prosto. Czasem jednak miałem wrażenie, że zupełnie mnie olewa, szczególnie kiedy zamiast we mnie wpatrywał się w okno albo w połowie zaczętego zdania bezceremonialnie wychodził z pokoju, co odbierałem jako jasny znak, że mam się w końcu zamknąć.

Mimo wszystko nie rezygnowałem, choć czasami ciężko mi było zachować spokój. Harry bowiem miał dziwną tendencję do spychania wszystkiego na podłogę, zupełnie jakby sam chciał być jedynym stojącym najwyżej. Często zrzucał rzeczy, które nie wyrządzały wielu szkód, mówię tu o ręcznikach, książkach czy poduszkach… Ale czasami dźwięk piątej stłuczonej szklanki doprowadzał mnie do szału. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak przekazać temu stworzeniu, że te rzeczy są dla mnie _ważne_ i bardzo mi zależy, by utrzymać je w całości. Niestety, słowa nie docierały w tym przypadku.

Nie chciałem się na niego wydzierać. I na pewno nie zamierzałem używać siły. Może i by przestał ruszać niektóre przedmioty, ale tylko dlatego, że zacząłby się bać. A ja chciałem, żeby _zrozumiał_ w jakiś sposób, dlaczego ma się powstrzymywać od niszczenia mi rzeczy, niestety zwyczajnie nie miałem pomysłu, jak mu to przekazać.

Któregoś dnia usłyszałem z innego pokoju, jak coś w kuchni _znowu_ pacnęło prosto na podłogę.

\- Harry! – krzyknąłem. Zero odzewu znaczyło, że winowajca się przyznaje. Wymruczałem coś pod nosem w trakcie wytarabaniania się z wygodnego siedzenia i ruszyłem w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. 

\- Harry, mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał na… - przerwałem, kiedy zobaczyłem, co tym razem stało się ofiarą ciekawskich łapek. – Harry! – powtórzyłem tonem brzmiącym oskarżeniem. Ten dopiero wtedy zwrócił ku mnie wzrok, jakby dotarło do niego, że jednak _wiem_ , czyja to wina.

Kucnąłem przy złamanej ramce i bezwiednie westchnąłem z poirytowaniem. Zacząłem zbierać drobne kawałki szkła, a Harry nie spuszczał ze mnie z oczu. Podniosłem ramkę z podłogi, po czym przewróciłem ją zdjęciem do siebie. Mama obejmowała moje ramię, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. Znów westchnąłem ciężko, wyrzucając szkło do kosza, a tuż za nim wpadła tam też poobijana ramka – zdjęcie zostało w mojej dłoni.

Nie zaszczycając Harrego ani jednym spojrzeniem, po prostu wyszedłem z kuchni. Czułem, że pożałowałbym czegokolwiek, co bym teraz mu powiedział - zrezygnowałem więc z próśb, upomnień i tłumaczeń z obawy, że złość przejmie stery. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć w poduszkę, choć tak naprawdę nie stało nic tragicznego – w końcu zdjęcie jest całe, a ramkę można dokupić. Mimo wszystko byłem wściekły na Harrego, nawet jeżeli dobrze wiedziałem, że nie zrobił tego umyślnie… Choć już ciężko było mi w to uwierzyć po tylu próbach wytłumaczenia mu, żeby szanował daną mu przestrzeń.

Przekląłem pod nosem, chowając zdjęcie w  mojej szafce, po czym zamknąłem ją z trzaskiem, dając tym upust emocjom. Gdy wróciłem do kuchni, Harrego już tam oczywiście nie było, co wcale mi nie przeszkadzało, zważając na to, że miałem go po prostu dosyć. Zacząłem myśleć, że zatrzymywanie tutaj tego dziwadła nie było takim świetnym pomysłem.

 

.~*~.

 

\- _Jak tam ci idzie? Jeszcze przez okna nie wbili ci do domu tajni agencji, poszukujący zaginionego pół-kota, pół-człowieka?_

\- Nie, Niall, nikt nie wbił do mnie do domu przez okno – poinformowałem przez telefon. – I raczej martwił bym się bardziej, że zaraz ktoś z niego wyleci.

\- _Jak to? Harry próbuje wyskoczyć?_ – Wybuchłem śmiechem.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyłem w końcu. – Tylko… - ściszyłem głos, zastanawiając się, w którym pokoju buszuje Harry. – Mam z nim pewne problemy…

\- _Mówiłem ci, żebyś go wywalił na samym początku._

\- Ej, nie mam zamiaru go wywalać. Nawet jeżeli mam ochotę.

\- _Gościu, przecież on ci narobi samych problemów!_

\- Nieprawda! Znaczy, eh… Nie jesteś zbyt pomocny, wiesz?

\- _Dobra, tak czy siak, słuchaj, kogo ostatnio spotkałem._

\- No, słucham – zachęciłem.

\- _Eleanor_ – powiedział podekscytowany, jakby myślał, że tylko czekałem na tę informację. -  _Jak tylko się przywitaliśmy prawie natychmiast zapytała, co tam u ciebie. Oczywiście nie wspomniałem jej o twoim nowych współlokatorze._ – Zaśmiał się. – _Ale może byś zadzwonił do El, co? W sensie, ona, gdyby mogła, nie przestałaby o tobie nawijać. Weź się z nią umów, chyba nie zamierzasz zostać starym piernikiem do końca życia._

\- Ta – odpowiedziałem nieprzekonany. Wiedziałem jednak, że Niall miał trochę racji. Eleanor chodziła na ten sam wydział studiów, co ja, więc spędzaliśmy ze sobą trochę czasu, odkąd mieliśmy sporo wspólnych znajomych. Nawet lubiłem z nią rozmawiać, wychodziliśmy czasem razem tu i tam. Była dla mnie raczej koleżanką, ale mimo to ludzie lubili nas swatać i podejrzewałem, że to głównie ze względu na Eleanor. Nie jeden Niall mi powtarzał, że ja i El powinniśmy być razem… Może mieli rację, może mógłbym spróbować, ale, szczerze mówiąc, jakoś mi się do tego nie spieszyło.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – dodałem jeszcze, zanim się zorientowałem, że do  pokoju wchodzi Harry. – Słuchaj, będę kończyć. Może zobaczymy się jakoś niedługo. Cześć.

Odłożyłem telefon i znowu coś się we mnie zagotowało, gdy widok Harrego przypomniał mi o złamanej ramce. Ten patrzył na mnie niepewny z uszami położonymi płasko na głowie.  Zbliżał się powoli do sofy, na której siedziałem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a teraz też założonymi rękami.

Po chwili chłopak usiadł na kolanach na sofie tak, że jego nogi niemalże stykały się z moimi, po czym wziął cichutko głębszy oddech i podniósł ku mnie swoją twarz, a jego uszy lekko się wyprostowały, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Pierwszy raz tak się zachowywał – wcześniej sam nie podchodził do mnie tak blisko ani nie siadał ze mną na jednym siedzeniu.

Nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi, aż zobaczyłem, że coś mi podaje. Wziąłem wtedy z jego dłoni zieloną ramkę, w której trzymałem zdjęcie moich sióstr – ale teraz zamiast nich zobaczyłem siebie oraz moją mamę uśmiechniętą lekko do aparatu.

\- Oh, Harry – nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo cóż to była za pocieszna istotka. Harry musiał znaleźć to zdjęcie w szafce i włożyć je do innej ramki, którą udało mu się wyciągnąć skądś w domu. Popatrzyłem na niego, a jego kocie oczy zabłysły tak uroczo, że musiałem go do siebie przytulić. Objąłem jego ramiona, a on natychmiast wtulił we mnie swoją główkę pełną szalonych loków. Położyłem policzek przy jego uchu, prosząc po cichu, żeby już nie zrzucał mi rzeczy, a on zdawał się kiwnąć głową w pewnym momencie, co uznałem za pewnego rodzaju akt złożenia obietnicy.

Cała złość, która przed chwilą dymiła mi się płucach, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, gdy westchnąłem wzruszony, przytulając Harrego do siebie jeszcze raz. O nie, nie mogłem się dłużej na niego gniewać.

Ciekawe było, że tym razem przyszedł do mnie, by pokazać, że naprawił, co zniszczył. Tak jakby dopiero teraz zobaczył, że to, co robił, faktycznie było _niszczeniem_ w moich oczach. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego dopiero teraz.

Wszyscy właściciele rożnych zwierzaków mówią, że ich koty i psy po prostu wiedzą, kiedy są smutni, jakby to wyczuwały jakimś szóstym zmysłem. Choć Harry nie był do końca kotem, może jego postrzeganie świata jednak było bardziej kocie niż ludzkie. Lepiej mnie zrozumiał, kiedy strata jakiejś rzeczy wywołała we mnie tak negatywne emocje, a nie przejmował się zupełnie, jeśli tylko pogadałem mu nad głową, ale w rzeczywistości nie dostrzegał w swoim zachowaniu jakichkolwiek złych efektów.

Myślałem nad tym, czując jak zakręcone kosmyki łaskoczą moją szyję. Zastanawiające też mi się zdawało, w jaki sposób Harry okazywał swoją postawę wobec tej sytuacji. Przeprosił mnie, nie używając do tego nawet jednego słowa. A kiedy uleciała ze mnie cała złość i w odpowiedzi na moją twarz natychmiast wprosił się uśmiech, Harry od razu wtulił się we mnie, jak gdyby ciepłem swojego ciała chciał utrzymać ciepło, które roztapiało wszelką złość zalegającą jeszcze w moim wnętrzu.

Siedzieliśmy razem przez chwilę, wpatrując się w zdjęcie przed nami. Było odrobinę za małe na tą ramkę i zostało włożone krzywo, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Zastanawiałem się tylko, co Harry zrobił ze zdjęciem, które poprzednio tutaj gościło. Szybko jednak przestałem o tym myśleć, kiedy zobaczyłem, że chłopak wyciąga dłoń w stronę ramki, by położyć palec w miejscu, gdzie stała moja mama.

\- Kto to? – zapytał.

Spojrzałem na jego niewinną minkę, odrobinkę zaskoczony, że używał słów. Nie myliłem się, podejrzewając, że umie mówić. Kiedy nie odpowiadałem o moment za długo, Harry odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, obdarzając mnie pytaniem, ukrytym w jasnej zieleni, którą przecinała wzdłuż głęboka czerń.

\- To jest moja mama – wyjaśniłem. – Nazywa się Jay.

Harry zmarszczył brwi nieznacznie.

\- Mama? – powiedział, a pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się mała bruzda.

\- No tak, mama, a co, nie podobna? – zapytałem żartobliwie, jednak tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów uświadomiłem sobie coś innego. – W sensie, nie wiesz kto to jest? Nie znasz tego słowa?

Harry pokręcił głową. Starałem się ukryć moje dogłębne zdziwienie, bo, cóż, bywało już, że odpowiadałem na dziwne pytania, ale jasnym było dla mnie, że nie będę musiał tłumaczyć, kim jest matka. Utwierdziło mnie to tylko w przekonaniu, że Harrym nigdy nie opiekował się ktoś stale. Zrobiło mi się go odrobinę szkoda, bo to oznaczało, że nie doznał w swoim życiu niczego choćby podobnego do matczynej miłości, nie znał też bliskości innych ludzi ani ciepła ludzkiego serca.

\- Widzisz – zacząłem, przyjmując jego pytanie zupełnie poważnie. – Matką nazwiesz osobę, która cię urodziła. Będzie to twoja matka biologiczna, mówiąc konkretniej. – Mina Harrego wciąż przedstawiała kompletne zmieszanie. – Ale nie zawsze. Czasami dzieci są adoptowane i nazywają matką osobę, która ich wychowała. Wiesz, pokazała im świat takim, jakim sama go zna, pomogła dorosnąć, poznać nieznane – tłumaczyłem, obserwując, jak oczy mojego słuchacza toną w jakiejś innej przestrzeni, co dało mi do zrozumienia, że Harry zastanawia się nad moimi słowami. – Taką męską alternatywą matki jest ojciec – dodałem. - Mój biologiczny ojciec rozwiódł się z moją mamą jak byłem mały i odszedł od nas. Później moja mama ponownie wyszła za mąż, za Marka, którego teraz utożsamiam ze swoim ojcem, jako osobę, która po prostu się mną opiekowała przez prawie całe moje życie. – Pokiwałem głową, wspominając rodziców, których nie widziałem już od tak bardzo dawna. – No. A jak z twoją mamą? – zapytałem, naprawdę zaciekawiony.

Harry wciąż miał zmieszaną minę.

\- Chyba nadal tego nie rozumiem – przyznał, głosem lekko zachrypniętym, jednocześnie łagodnym, niskim, prawie aksamitnym. – Nie mam mamy.

\- Ah – wydałem z siebie jakiś dźwięk, mający na celu okazać przyjęcie informacji do świadomości. Nie wiedziałem, co na to odpowiedzieć. Korciło mnie, żeby zapytać o więcej szczegółów, może dzięki temu dowiem się, dlaczego Harry jest, jaki jest. – To… kto się tobą zajmował jak byłeś mały? – spróbowałem, mając nadzieję, że pytanie nie jest zbyt bezpośrednie.

\- Różne osoby – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Czekałem na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale Harry niczego więcej nie powiedział.

\- Jakie… różne osoby? – spytałem.

\- Nie wiem, nie znałem ich. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Rzadko kiedy widywałem dwa razy tych samych ludzi.

\- A gdzie mieszkałeś zanim cię znalazłem?

\- Mmm – zastanowił się, wiercąc się przez chwilę w moim ramionach. – W takim miejscu – odpowiedział zupełnie niekonkretnie, kiedy znów się rozluźnił. – Było takie białe pomieszczenie i czasem przynosili różne rzeczy. Eh – zamarudził nagle. – Nie pamiętam.

\- Nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie – rzekł, chowając twarz na mojej piersi. Nie wierzyłem, że nie pamięta.

\- Nie podobało ci się tam? – zapytałem. Cisza. – Uciekłeś stamtąd?

\- Mhm – mruknął, potwierdzając moje domysły.

\- Harry, mogło ci się coś stać – odparłem, choć po usłyszeniu własnych słów, stwierdziłem, że brzmię jak własna matka. Mimo wszystko czułem, że muszę to powiedzieć. – Gdybym akurat nie przechodził tamtą uliczką, mógłbyś zostać na zimnym bruku. Albo gorzej, znalazłby cię ktoś, kto zrobiłby ci krzywdę.

\- Czyli… Ty mnie nie zostawisz ani nie zrobisz mi krzywdy? – Moja klatka piersiowa drżała od głosu Harrego skierowanego w jej stronę. Słysząc to pytanie, żałowałem wszystkiego, co pomyślałem sobie dzisiaj o Harrym. Zrobiło mi się głupio, że chciałem się go pozbyć tylko dlatego, że napotkały nas małe trudności. I ważne jest tutaj słowo „nas”, bowiem teraz widziałem wyraźnie, że obaj musieliśmy się uczyć, jak ze sobą żyć – nie sam Harry i nie sam ja. My obaj.

\- Jeśli mi nie uciekniesz, to na pewno cię nie zostawię – zapewniłem w końcu. - O drugie nawet nie musisz się martwić.

Harry podniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- Mama – rzekł, a w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech.

\- Co „mama”? – zdziwiłem się.

\- Jesteś moją mamą.

Roześmiałem się, choć zawstydził mnie nieco tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Chyba tatą, jeśli już – powiedziałem żartobliwie.

Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie chwilę dłużej, a ja czułem, jak ciepło coraz szybciej napływa do moich policzków. Sam nie wiem, czemu mnie tak poruszył. Nie minął nawet tydzień naszego wspólnego życia, więc okazanie tego typu zaufania z jakiegoś powodu odebrałem jako bardzo śmiały krok. Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, że uczucie nie jest wzajemne. Nawet jeśli nie chciałem tego do końca przyznać, z jakichś powodów martwiłem się o Harrego, tak jak martwiłem się o swoje siostry, tak jak moja mama martwiła się o mnie… Szczególnie teraz, kiedy okazało się, że Harry naprawdę szukał lepszego miejsca dla siebie, mam ochotę to lepsze miejsce mu ofiarować.

Nagle przez pokój przeszło głośne burczenie brzucha.

\- Aha, czyli dlatego jesteś taki milusiński? – powiedziałem ze śmiechem. – Jesteś głodny i czekasz aż ci mama zrobi wielki pyszny obiad? – droczyłem się. Harry wypuścił tylko z siebie mały chichot, nie zaprzeczał jednak. – Niby taki przytulasek, a w rzeczywistości tylko żarcie chciał dostać, no! – Rozczochrałem mu czuprynę i wstałem na równe nogi.

Harry wydał z siebie niezbyt zadowolony pomruk, gdy przeszedł go dreszcz, ale nie poprosił Louisa o powrót – zamiast tego, wtulił się natychmiast w poduszki w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek ciepła.

– O rany, to będę musiał zrobić zakupy – przypomniałem sobie.

Cóż, lodówka zdążyła opustoszeć dosłownie w kilka dni od kiedy karmiła dwóch głodomorów. Może to i lepiej, jestem przynajmniej zmuszony do wyjścia z tej nory, by kupić coś odpowiedniego dla Harrego. Nie mówię tu tylko o jedzeniu – przydałoby się pomyśleć o jakichś ubraniach. Może nie doceniałem dzisiejszej mody, jednak nie oczekiwałem, że znajdę gdziekolwiek spodnie z dziurą na tyłku. Mimo wszystko musiałem kupić cokolwiek, a szczególnie bieliznę – na razie Harry chodził w portkach, w których go znalazłem oraz w tych moich, które bezlitośnie potraktowałem nożyczkami. Z następnymi, jakie miałem zamiar kupić, też zamierzałem to zrobić, ale tym razem w jakiś sposób zszyję dziurę na jej granicach, żeby się dalej nie powiększała. Do tego były mi potrzebne jakiekolwiek przybory typu igła i nitka. Były już dopisane do mojej listy zakupów.

Nie miałem czasu do stracenia.

\- Harry – zwróciłem się do niego jeszcze. – Muszę teraz wyjść na chwilę, żeby kupić jedzenie i inne rzeczy, dobrze?

\- Jakie rzeczy?

\- Kupię dla ciebie jakieś ubrania, żebyś miał własne.

\- O, nieee – zamarudził.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz nosić ubrań. – Oj, bardzo nie lubił ich nosić, a nawet tego nie robił. Kiedy tylko mógł (czyli kiedy tylko spuściłem  niego wzrok), zdejmował z siebie bluzki i tylko czasem zostawiał na sobie bokserki, co zwykle kończyło się gonitwą po całym domu ze mną, trzymającym w ręku koszulkę, oraz Harrym, nie mającym na sobie żadnej.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu muszę nosić ubrania – Harry powiedział w poduszkę tonem największej marudy. – Nie jest mi zimno.

\- Wiem, ale… nie nosisz ubrań tylko wtedy, kiedy jest ci zimno.

\- Serio? – zapytał z udawanym zdziwieniem. – To po co coś nosić, kiedy jest ci gorąco?

\- Żeby… Żeby nie pokazywać swojego ciała, no, po prostu – wytłumaczyłem, choć sam nie wiedziałem, jak to zargumentować.

\- Ale dlaczego? – pytał dalej. Jego ogon zaczął wędrówkę w tą i z powrotem po sofie. – Dlaczego mam zakrywać ciało ubraniem? – brzmiał zirytowaniem. - Jaki jest tego powód?

\- Po prostu ja… - „ja nie chcę cię widzieć nago”, chciałem powiedzieć, ale zdanie utknęło mi w gardle. Uświadomiłem sobie, że próbowałem wymusić na Harrym pewne zachowania, tylko dlatego że _mi_ to bardziej odpowiadało. Co oczywiście było absurdem i protesty chłopaka przestawały mnie dziwić. Zaintrygowała mnie ta różnica między nami. Ja jestem wyciągnięty prosto z szumu tłumnych ulic, gdzie niepisane granice i zasady utrzymują pewne struktury społeczne o konkretnych oczekiwaniach i sposobie myślenia. On zaś nie wychowywał się wśród tłumów, wśród zaszufladkowanych ludzi, przepełnianych uprzedzeniami, gotowymi zostawić na tobie etykietkę, która wręcz staje się twoim drugim imieniem.

Ja też jestem jednym z tych ludzi, z którymi Harry nigdy wcześniej nie miał nic do czynienia. Nawet okazałem się całkiem typowym reprezentantem naszego społeczeństwa. Oto jak środowisko, w którym się wychowujemy potrafi wyryć w umyśle tak ścisłe schematy nawet w najprostszych rzeczach jak ubieranie się.

Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że nie odsłaniam swojego ciała, a przynajmniej nie więcej niż ręce i część nóg – ba, wręcz nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktokolwiek mógłby nagle przestać nosić ubrania w miejscach publicznych. Pytanie jest _dlaczego_?

Dlaczego chodzenie półnago po plaży jest normalne, a w kościele coś takiego byłoby wręcz niewyobrażalną obrazą? Dlaczego w domu ludzie chodzą w samej bieliźnie, ale w pracy nikomu nie wolno się tak pokazać? Dlaczego ludzie chowają się za ubraniami? Dlaczego ludzie wstydzą się nagości?

Przecież tak się rodzimy, tak jesteśmy stworzeni, każdy z nas, każdy z osobna. I tak naprawdę jedynym powodem, dla którego ta oczywistość staje się niejasna, są _inni ludzie_. Bo to innym przeszkadza twoja nagość. W samotności nie ma to znaczenia, ile masz na sobie ubrań – ale obecność innych ludzi nagle zmienia postać rzeczy.

Moje własne myślenie mnie zawiodło. „ _Ty_ masz coś zmienić, bo _mi_ to nie pasuje”. Jakie to było egoistyczne. Miałem pewne wyobrażenie „poprawności” świata, którego się wyuczyłem dorastając w tym społeczeństwie i teraz próbowałem narzucić to wyobrażenie rzeczywistości Harremu. W moich oczach „poprawne” było zakrywać ciało. Jednak nie miałem żadnych podstaw, żeby przyjąć iż moje „poprawne” będzie tak samo „poprawne” w oczach Harrego. I nie miałem też żadnych podstaw ani żadnej mocy, by to zmienić.

\- Dobrze – powiedziałem do niego. – Czyli nie życzysz sobie nowych ubrań?

Harry spojrzał na mnie odrobinę podejrzliwie, odrobinę za długo, jakby skanował moją twarz, by wykryć intencje.

\- Tylko bokserki – odpowiedział od niechcenia, po czym zanurzył głowę w poduszkach.

Uznawszy, że sprawa jest wyjaśniona, przygotowałem się szybko do wyjścia, zapewniając Harrego na odchodnym, że wrócę za nie więcej niż kilka chwil. Miałem pewne wątpliwości, czy zostawienie mojego kotka samemu w domu jest bezpiecznym pomysłem, ale w tej chwili i tak nie miałem innej opcji. Wchodząc na parking, zastanawiałem się, jak wiele miała mi jeszcze przynieść ta niezwykła znajomość.


	4. 4

Nie chciałem wydawać dużo na ubrania dla Harrego. Nie chodziło o to, że mu żałowałem, choć zaprzeczyć nie mogłem – oszczędność była niezbędna w mojej codzienności. Ale naprawdę nie o to tutaj chodziło. Co głównie powstrzymywało mnie od kupienia droższej bielizny, to fakt, iż owy zakup miałem zamiar tego samego dnia zmaltretować moimi nieprzeciętnie kiepskimi zdolnościami krawieckimi, o ile w ogóle wycinanie dziury zalicza się do krawiectwa.

Choć wiedziałem, że odbije się to na jakości wykonania bielizny, postanowiłem kupić jakieś bokserki zwyczajnie w supermarkecie, w których można znaleźć wszystko. Poza tym, dzięki możliwości kupna i jedzenia, i ubrań w jednym miejscu , zyskuję na czasie. A szybki powrót do domu był mi zdecydowanie na rękę.

Im bardziej zbliżałem się do supermarketu, i tym samym oddalałem się od domu, tym więcej nerwów przysparzały mi myśli, że Harry coś sobie zrobi w domu. Powoli zaczynałem nawet żałować, że go tam zostawiłem bez żadnej możliwości sprawdzenia, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Co, jeżeli zacznie grzebać w kuchni i jakimś przypadkiem najostrzejsze noże wydadzą mu się najbardziej interesującymi obiektami w pomieszczeniu? Co, jeśli zaciekawi się środkami czyszczącymi czy odkażającymi i coś go podkusi żeby ich spróbować? Co, jeżeli znajdzie szafkę z lekami i weźmie dawkę, która jest niebezpieczna?

Każda kolejna myśl była tylko gorsza, a najbardziej frustrowało mnie to, że jedyne, co mogłem z tymi myślami zrobić, to przebić je nadzieją, iż Harry jednak postanowił uciąć sobie błogą i _bezpieczną_ drzemkę. Jak bardzo głupim byłem synem nadziei? Niestety, mogłem się przekonać tylko po powrocie do domu.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarłem pod supermarket, a potem wszedłem do środka, kierując się od razu do wózków, zastanowiłem się, co mnie ugryzło, żeby aż tak się martwić. Dosłownie czułem, jak serce nabiera szybszego tempa i ręce mi się trzęsą odrobinę. Czy na tym właśnie ma polegać opiekowanie się kimś? Bardzo stresujące, _bardzo_.

Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak, w końcu znam Harrego od zaledwie kilku dni. W duchu potrząsnąłem głową, żeby skończyć z zamartwianiem się na zapas, a zacząć skoncentrować się wreszcie na zakupach.

Mój wózek zaczął się wypełniać, dopiero gdy doszedłem do alei z mięsami, bo, jak zauważyłem, mięsna dieta była czymś, czego Harry zdecydowanie potrzebował. W ostatnich dniach podawałem mu kanapki, sałatki i całe dania, ale ten zazwyczaj wybierał tylko, co różowe, a resztę albo zostawiał całkowicie nietkniętą, albo skubał to to, to tamto.

Tak się zaangażowałem w wybieranie jedzenia dla Harrego, iż dopiero po przejściu wielu alej uświadomiłem sobie, że nie brałem w ogóle tego, co jest _mi_ potrzebne. Wkrótce uzupełniłem wózek owocami, pieczywem i nabiałem, przy którym musiałem zatrzymać się na dłużej, gdyż zastanawiałem się, czy Harry wypije mleko chętnie jak normalny kot, więc ostatecznie wziąłem więcej kartonów niż zazwyczaj.

 Szedłem dalej przez sklep, wciąż lustrując zawartość wózka. Całego jedzenia było o wiele więcej niż zwykle, skoro były robione dla dwóch osób. Zastanawiałem się, czy zapłacę dużo więcej. Pieniądze jednak szybko zeszły na tył mojej głowy, kiedy dotarłem do części sklepu z ubraniami.

Zostawiłem wózek przy koszu pełnym skarpetek i ruszyłem do innego, wypełnionego po brzegi opakowaniami z bielizną dla mężczyzn. Dotarło do mnie, że od razu założyłem, że kupię Harremu luźne bokserki, co prawdopodobnie zasugerowały mi jego własne, które nosił pierwszego dnia, ale przecież to nie było jedyna opcja. Tak czy siak, nie zamierzałem zmieniać planów, skoro sam Harry o nie poprosił. Mimo wszystko moja ręka zatrzymała się na chwilę nad innymi pudełkami.

Przez moment mój umysł postanowił pokazać mi pewną ilustrację. Tylko zerknąłem; dosłownie musnąłem wzrokiem zdjęcie napakowanego mężczyzny, eksponującego umięśnione nogi oraz – co ważniejsze - aksamitnie czarne slipki, co natychmiast przeniosło mnie myślami do innej pary długich nóg. Moje policzki piekły, kiedy w głowie błysnął mi widok Harrego w skąpych majtkach, które całkowicie odsłaniałyby jego uda oraz część pośladków. Miałem ochotę zasłonić twarz dłońmi, bo moja wyobraźnia posuwała się dalej – Harry, leżący na boku z ugiętymi nogami w cienkiej bieliźnie, która opina jego zgrabny tyłek oraz parę…

 _Nie, nie, NIE_ – powiedziałem sobie, kompletnie zażenowany swoimi własnymi myślami. Chryste Panie, dopomóż mi, bo szesnastolatek _nie powinien_ być źródłem moich fantazji. Prawdopodobnie czerwony jak burak od samiutkiej linii włosów po szyję i dekolt, wziąłem pierwsze lepsze pudełko bokserek, szybko zerkając na rozmiar, po czym umknąłem czym prędzej z tej części sklepu, patrząc dookoła siebie, czy nikt nie zauważył jak rumieńce przyprawił mi wybór męskiej bielizny. Niesamowicie żenujące.

Wrzuciłem bokserki do wózka i pchnąłem go do przodu, kierując się wreszcie w stronę kas. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się odgonić Harrego z mojej głowy, wszedłem w ostatnią alejkę – przepełnioną jedzeniem dla zwierzaków domowych.

Wcześniej nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, żeby zastanowić się nad jakimiś mieszankami przygotowanymi specjalnie dla kotów, ale teraz… nie wydawało się to głupim pomysłem. Harry miał potrzeby wyraźnie zbliżone do kocich, więc może byłoby mi nawet łatwiej kupić coś takiego, w końcu… Żarcie dla kotów jest zrobione tak, żeby zapewniało wszystkie potrzebne składniki, uzupełniały zbalansowaną dietę i inne bzdety, które mówią w reklamach… Z drugiej strony, głupio mi było kupić to dla niego, bo mimo wszystko Harry miał w sobie wiele z człowieka, co powodowało, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak go traktować.

Nie mogłem pogodzić myśli, więc stałem dobre pięć minut przed dziesiątkami półek, z których wręcz wylewały się paczki z jedzeniem. Nawet gdybym się zdecydował na ich kupno, to co konkretnie miałbym wybrać? Przed oczami mnożyło mi się mnóstwo różnych rodzajów karm z różnych firm i dla różnych kotów, widziałem paczki o różnych rozmiarach i cenach…

Nie, kompletnie nie wiedziałem, jak się za to zabrać. Postanowiłem najpierw, że kupię jedną z małych paczek, których zawartość ograniczała się do dwustu lub trzystu gramów, żeby zobaczyć, czy Harremu to w ogóle zasmakuje. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, której firmie mam ufać, więc zwróciłem się ku tej, którą nazwę chociaż kojarzyłem z reklam. Przesunąłem wzrokiem wzdłuż półki, czytając o jakichś dodatkowych witaminach, o różnych smakach, rodzajach mięsa, tu wołowina, tam kurczak, jakaś makrela, nie wiadomo co jeszcze…

W pewnym momencie sfrustrowałem się i po prostu wziąłem trzy paczki, nie wiedząc, która z nich będzie najtrafniejszym wyborem. Wrzuciłem je do wózka i poszedłem prosto do kas, nie oglądając się już za siebie. W trakcie wykładania rzeczy przy kasie, zastanawiałem się, czy wszystko dobrze u Harrego.

 

.~*~.

 

\- Cześć! Już jestem! – krzyknąłem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zsunąłem z siebie buty i poszedłem z siatkami do kuchni. – Harry? – zawołałem.

\- Jaaa! – usłyszałem z innego pokoju. Kiedy postawiłem zakupy na blacie przy lodówce, doszło do mnie ciche skrzypienie sofy.

Otworzyłem lodówkę, gdy do pokoju przydreptał Harry. Miał na sobie materiałowy kombinezon, który wyglądał jak piżama dla małych dzieci. Po zaszczyceniu mnie niepewnym spojrzeniem, zbliżył się do toreb zaciekawiony i niemalże zanurzył w nich głowę, analizując nowe rzeczy przyniesione do domu.

\- Przesuń się odrobinę, muszę rozpakować zakupy – poprosiłem, a ten bez słowa zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając mi dostać się do siatek. Obserwował z uwagą każdą kolejną rzecz, która z siatek przez moje ręce wędrowała w stronę szafek lub lodówki. Gdy natrafiłem na pudełko z bokserkami, podałem je Harremu.

\- Kupiłem je dla ciebie – oznajmiłem, wręczając mu opakowanie. Ten przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. W pewnym momencie usiadł na podłodze i zaczął rozpakowywać pudełko. – Mam nadzieję, że będą na ciebie dobre – powiedziałem, obserwując jak Harry ostrożnie wyjmuje czarny materiał. Przez chwilę badał dłońmi jego strukturę, a w pewnym momencie przyłożył go sobie do nosa. Miał dość zmieszaną minę.

\- Upiorę je zanim zaczniesz je nosić, okej? – zaproponowałem, zastanawiając się, jak sztuczny zapach nowych ubrań jest odbierany przez jego czuły nos. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, wrócił do oglądania zakupów i właśnie wtedy wpadły mi w ręce paczki z kocim żarciem.

\- Ehh – wydusiłem z siebie. – Z-Zastanawiałem się, co kupić ci do jedzenia - zacząłem, lekko zdenerwowany z jakichś powodów. – I, eh… Chciałem, żebyś spróbował tego. – Pokazałem mu przód paczki z szarym kotem nad miską jedzenia. – To jest… jakby przeznaczone dla kotów, dlatego myślałem, że może być dobre dla ciebie. Wiesz, można, mm, możesz spróbować – wyjaśniłem. Harry wprawdzie nie wyciągnął rąk do przodu, ale jego wzrok wręcz atakował opakowanie. – Okej – wymamrotałem.

Otworzyłem paczkę.  W środku były jakieś posiatkowane kawałki… różnych rzeczy. Powąchałem zawartość…

\- Uh – wymsknęło mi się i bezwiednie zmarszczyłem nos. – Dość… nietypowy zapach – skomentowałem. – Zobacz. – Podałem mu karmę, a ten powąchał ją natychmiast z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili się oblizał i przechylił opakowanie do dołu.

\- Czekaj, czekaj! – zatrzymałem go, na co zareagował niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. – Chcę, żebyśmy zjedli przy stole – powiedziałem, odbierając mu paczkę. - Nie tak jak do tej pory, każdy sobie. Chciałbym, żebyśmy jedli razem… Okej? – Harry obserwował mnie ciężkim wzrokiem.

\- Czemu? – zapytał.

\- Chcę, żebyśmy jedli w określonych godzinach i w jednym miejscu, o ile jest to możliwe. Po prostu. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nie spieraj się ze mną o to, dobrze? – poprosiłem delikatnie, choć w rzeczywistości bardzo mi zależało, żeby Harry się nie upierał. Ten tylko fuknął cicho, ale nie sprzeciwił się.

\- To kiedy jemy? – spytał marudnie.

\- Musisz poczekać dziesięć minut – odparłem, odkładając do lodówki ostatni karton mleka.

Ugotowałem sobie szybko makaron i sos, robiąc z tego jako tako zjadliwe spaghetti, po czym wróciłem do jedzenia dla Harrego. W pierwszej chwili odruchowo chciałem złapać za talerz, ale dziwne dla mnie było zaserwować kocią karmę na talerzu… Zazwyczaj takie żarcie mi się kojarzyło z jakąś zużytą miską, ale chyba wiadomo, że nie podam mu tego w misce dla kota. Oh, znowu te głupie dylematy. W końcu wycisnąłem zawartość paczki na talerz i czułem się bardzo, bardzo dziwnie dostawiając do tego sztućce.

Przenieśliśmy się do salonu. Poinstruowałem Harrego, żeby usiadł naprzeciwko mnie przy stole. Prośbę wykonał aczkolwiek z ociągnięciem. Nie przejmował się także sztućcami przy jego talerzu, co zresztą było do przewidzenia. Kiedy wyciągnął dłoń prosto w stronę jedzenia, natychmiast go upomniałem. Starałem się go nakłonić do użycia widelca, mówiąc, że to bardziej higieniczny sposób jedzenia. Harry w końcu uległ. Próbował używać sztućców, co, podkreślam, było zdecydowanie _próbami_ , bowiem sprawnie mu to na pewno nie szło, czym doprowadzał mnie do śmiechu.

W pewnym momencie chłopak był po prostu sfrustrowany, ale nie rezygnował. Wkrótce opanował sztukę używania sztućców na poziom mierny, aczkolwiek niezaprzeczalnie skuteczny.

Obiad skończył z buzią umazaną bardziej niż jego talerz, ale ostatecznie cel obiadu został spełniony, jakkolwiek nieestetyczny zdawałby się sposób.

 

.~*~.

 

Tego wieczora musiałem pogodzić ze sobą dwie sprawy.

Po pierwsze, zależało mi na zebraniu paru dodatkowych groszy, bo moje konto bankowe powoli zaczynało świecić pustkami, a teraz martwiłem się za dwie głowy, więc tym bardziej czułem na sobie pewną presję. Oznaczało to na tą chwilę tyle, że musiałem posiedzieć w necie, poszukać, popytać znajomych o jakąś krótkoterminową fuchę czy cokolwiek. Potrzebowałem nieokreślonej ilości czasu na wyłączenie się i to nas doprowadza do drugiej sprawy: pilnowanie Harrego.

Chciałem mieć go na oku, ale jednocześnie nie byłem w stanie poświęcić mu dużo uwagi. Zaprosiłem go w takim razie na sofę koło siebie (zgodził się natychmiast, szukając odpoczynku po sytym obiedzie). Chłopak położył się wzdłuż sofy z ugiętymi nogami, z głową tuż przy moich nogach, tak że jego uszka dotykały moich ud. Włączyłem wtedy telewizję na pierwszym kanale, który wyświetlał jakiś film. Akurat leciała bajka Disneya – Lilo i Stitch. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, bo od razu przypomniało mi się dzieciństwo i wszystkie wieczory przesiedziane przy tym filmie.

Harry wydawał się zainteresowany, więc zostawiłem telewizor włączony na tym kanale, a sam rozłożyłem laptopa na moich nogach i zacząłem szukać jakiejś roboty.

 

Niebo za oknem niespiesznie przechodziło z jasnego błękitu na piękny zimny fiolet. Powoli formowały też plamy o głębszej barwie - rozległe ciemne purpury okrywały części chmur, zwiastując zbliżającą się ulewę. Pokój ogarniał półmrok, pozostawiając krawędzie gładkie, myśli swobodne, oddech powolny.

Ciemność miała w sobie coś dotkliwego. Jej kościste palce głaskały skórę, zostawiając gęsią skórkę, ale wcale nie na zewnątrz – tylko _w_ _środku_ , w umyśle, we wnętrzu. To tam wszystko się wzdrygało, pewne wspomnienia budziły na nowo, potok myśli usprawniał się ponownie. Ciemność miała w sobie coś dotkliwego.

W takim stanie nie było mi łatwo utrzymać wzrok na ekranie laptopa. Martwa rzecz zdawała się najmniej interesującą rzeczą w tym momencie. Pozwoliłem sobie spojrzeć na Harrego. Leżał na boku w samych bokserkach, twarzą zwrócony do telewizora, jednak jego wzrok gdzieś indziej; gdzieś daleko poza tym światem. Zieleń w nich pociemniała, jakby chciała się wpasować w ogarniający nas mrok. Na jasnej skórze odbijały się kolory filmu, pozostawiając niezmienne tylko różowe usta – rozchylone teraz odrobinkę, naturalnie wypchnięte do przodu. Miał rozluźnioną twarz, a jednak w jego spojrzeniu kryło się pewne zmartwienie.

Wyciągnąłem dłoń i dotknąłem kciukiem jego miękkiego policzka, brązowe loki łaskotały mi dłoń. Chłopak podniósł na mnie swój wzrok. Odpowiedziałem zdziwionym spojrzeniem, unosząc brwi. Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę filmu.

\- Jestem brzydkim kaczątkiem? – zapytał.

\- Czym? – zdziwiłem się.

\- Brzydkim kaczątkiem… - wyszeptał. – Tak jak Stitch. Nie mam rodziny… Nie wiem, skąd się tu wziąłem, do kogo należę… - mówił cichym głosem, jego oczy spuszczone, tak że rzęsy niemalże dotykały policzków. - Jestem dziwadłem…

\- Harry – pogłaskałem jego policzek. – Nie mów tak, to nie prawda.

\- To dlatego tak trudno jest mi być podobnym do ciebie? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc, o czym mówi. Spojrzał na mnie. – Chcesz, żebym był taki jak ty. Chcesz, żebym się ubierał tak jak ty, jadł tak jak ty, mówił tak jak ty… Nie wychodzi mi to jednak, bo jestem inny…

\- Oh, Harry, nie ma w tym nic złego! – powiedziałem przekonująco, choć nadal niegłośno – wieczór trzymał nasze głosy cicho. Zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie jeszcze chwilę, po czym zniknęły na moment przed wypuszczeniem łez.

\- Harry! – złapałem go za ramię. – Harry, nie płacz, proszę cię… - Odstawiłem laptopa na bok. – Nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś był taki jak ja. Harry, spójrz na mnie – powiedziałem, po czym gestem poprosiłem, żeby się podniósł. Gdy ten usiadł na piętach, sam ugiąłem jedną nogę, aby zwrócić się ku niemu. Podniosłem delikatnie jego głowę za brodę. – Nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś był taki sam jak ja. Właściwe, nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie fascynują wszystkie nasze odmienności. Różnimy się, jesteśmy inni, ale to nie oznacza, że ty robisz coś źle. Masz inną naturę niż ja, dlatego niektóre rzeczy odbierasz inaczej i to jest normalne. Naprawdę – zapewniłem, puszczając jego brodę.

Harry pociągnął nosem, po czym przetarł mokre oczy. Miał cały czerwony nosek.

\- Przepraszam, jeżeli czułeś na sobie presję – powiedziałem. - Nie powinienem narzucać tobie własnych przyzwyczajeń…

\- Nie – Harry pokręcił głową. – Ja… Chcę się tego uczyć – zapewnił. – Ale… - spuścił wzrok, szukając słów. – Kim… Czym ja jestem? – zapytał w końcu. – Gdzie jest moje miejsce? Do kogo należę? – znów mu się zbierało na łzy.

\- Harry – dotknąłem jego przedramienia, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego wzrok. – Przede wszystkim należysz _do siebie_. Jesteś sobą. Masz siebie. Okej? - Pokiwał głową.

\- A do ciebie? – zapytał ze szklanymi oczami. – Chcesz mnie w ogóle? – prawie szeptał.

 - Oh – żachnąłem się. – Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Nie opuścisz mnie?

\- Nie, Harry, zostanę z tobą dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebował! – rzekłem, trzęsąc lekko jego ręką, chcąc za wszelką cenę, by zrozumiał te słowa.

\- Ale dlaczego? – mówił drżącym półszeptem. – Czemu wciąż mnie u siebie trzymasz?

\- Harry, nie minął nawet tydzień, to nie jest tak długo… - odparłem, ale on zdawał się nie zgadzać z moimi słowami. Milczał, lecz jego twarz wyrażała mieszankę sprzeciwu, zmieszania, a także strachu. 

Smutno mi się zrobiło, kiedy na niego patrzyłem. Wyobrażałem sobie, że ktokolwiek pracował nad nim, traktował go jako eksperyment, jak rzecz do badań, nie człowieka, którego w sobie nosił.

\- Chcesz u mnie zostać? – zapytałem w końcu. Harry popatrzył mi w oczy zanim odpowiedział. Po chwili pokiwał powoli głową z prośbą w spojrzeniu. – Podoba ci się tu? - spytałem, a Harry znowu pokiwał głową. – Więc… właśnie dlatego i ja chcę, żebyś został – powiedziałem.

Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniała, gdy wbił we mnie zielone spojrzenie. Po chwili jego kąciki ust zaczęły podnosić się ku górze, by wkrótce przemienić się w wesoły uśmiech, który ukazał dołeczki w lekko pyzatych policzkach.

Odetchnąłem w duchu z ulgą, widząc jego zadowolenie. Również się do niego uśmiechnąłem, dając znać, że cieszę się jego szczęściem, jednak dla Harrego taka podzięka z jego strony chyba nie wystarczała. W pewnym momencie podniósł się bez słowa na kolana i pochylił w moją stronę – w pierwszej chwili rozłożyłem ręce, myśląc, że chce mnie przytulić. Ten jednak, zamiast rozłożyć swoje ramiona, zbliżył twarz do mojej szyi, po czym przesunął swój policzek przy moim – powoli, delikatnie, łaskocząc mnie włosami, dotykając miękkimi uszami… Łasił się uroczo jak mały kotek i może się przesłyszałem, ale gdy schował nosek w głębieniu nad moim obojczykiem, usłyszałem… _mruczenie_. Mruczenie, wydobywające się skądś z głębi jego płuc - mruczenie zupełnie, zupełnie _kocie_.

Nie zorientowałem się, że cały czas trzymałem wciągnięte powietrze, do momentu aż wreszcie je wypuściłem, gdy Harry usiadł z powrotem na piętach, chowając teraz głowę, leciutko czerwony na policzkach.

Zadziwiała mnie ta istota – w jednej chwili bliska płaczu, w drugiej przepełniona radością, w trzeciej nagle skrępowana.

Kręcąc lekko głową, sięgnąłem z powrotem po laptopa, widząc, że ktoś do mnie napisał. Wiadomość okazała się zbawienna, bowiem znalazła się dla mnie robota - niezbyt ambitna, bo korki z angielskiego dla dzieciaka z podstawówki, ale zawsze coś. W trackie pisania odpowiedzi, wyrażającej chęć podjęcia się wyzwania, myślałem nad tym, co powiedział mu Harry.

Jasne dla mnie było, że przeżywa zamieszanie w swojej głowie. Zamieszanie tak wielkie, że prawdopodobnie niezrozumiałe nawet dla mnie, bowiem on zmierzał się także ze swoją kocią naturą, która _oczywiście_ była mi nieznana. Chciałem mu pomóc; chciałem powiedzieć coś pomocnego, ale jak mogłem dawać rady na temat zupełnie mi obcy – w końcu kotem jeszcze mi się być nie zdarzyło.

Najwidoczniej jedyne, co mi pozostało, to dawanie mu tego, czego od zawsze mu brakowało. A brakowało mu ludzkiego dobra, ludzkiego ciepła, które objawiało się w rodzinie. Tak, był trochę jak Stitch… Może ma szczęście, że jest Stitchem – bo ten znalazł swoją Lilo…

Przerwałem swoje rozmyślania, gdy spostrzegłem, że Harry zainteresował się moim tank topem. Ten określiłbym jako dosyć „przysadzisty”, bowiem boki były kompletnie wycięte, więc bluzka zakrywała tylko mój brzuch i plecy.

Gdy umówiłem się już na nauczanie tego dzieciaka, odłożyłem w końcu laptopa i udawałem, że nie widzę, co wyczynia Harry. Nie miałem pojęcia, co planuje – kątem oka obserwowałem, jak układa się wzdłuż sofy, ze skulonymi nogami, zgiętymi rekami oraz brodą położoną na siedzeniu, tak że miał twarz zwróconą w moją stronę. Postawił uszy do góry, a jego ogon wywijał dzikie pląsy. Wyraźnie przyglądał się mojej bluzce, skanując ją od góry do dołu.

Nie odrywałem oczu od telewizora, na którym właśnie Lilo i Stitch latali na statku kosmicznym. Akurat, kiedy moja uwaga odrobinę zeszła bardziej na film, Harry natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, jakby to _wyczuł_ – i wślizgnął się zgrabnie _do środka_ mojej bluzki przez jej wielką dziurę z boku. Wydałem z siebie jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk, jako że nie spodziewałem się tego kompletnie.

\- H-Harry… Co ty- Co ty robisz? – spytałem dziwnie słabym głosem.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział – zamiast tego, przewrócił się na bok, przykładając twarz do mojego ciała, co spowodowało, że poczułem intensywne motylki w brzuchu. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z rękami, więc położyłem je blisko siebie, tuż przy oparciu sofy. Czułem na brzuchu ciepły oddech Harrego.

\- Lubię twój zapach – usłyszałem i _poczułem_ miękkie usta na mojej skórze. Powstrzymałem się od jęknięcia, bo _Chryste_ , czy on to robił specjalnie? W ciemności wszyscy stają się dwa razy bardziej wrażliwi i on to perfidnie wykorzystywał.

Wypuściłem z siebie powietrze ciężko, onieśmielony bliskością chłopaka, a ten nagle zaczął przesuwać się dalej, aż jego głowa znalazła się po drugiej stronie tank topu. Parsknąłem śmiechem na ten widok.

\- Ciepło tu. – Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Ja również nie mogłem się powstrzymać i wyszczerzyłem się rozbawiony.

Siedzieliśmy tak aż do samego końca filmu i jeszcze dłużej, relaksując się przy muzyce przy napisach końcowych. Musiało być już naprawdę późno – bezgwiezdne niebo zdawało się być czarniejsze niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie dotąd ciemny pokój przeszyło jakieś ostre światło. W następnej chwili przez szyby przedarł się grzmot, a Harry zadrżał niespodziewanie na moich nogach.

\- Co tam? – zapytałem, wplątując rękę w jego loki.

Leżał cicho aż usłyszeliśmy kolejny grzmot, a z jego ust wydostał się malutki pisk. Pogłaskałem go po głowie, gdy zobaczył jak spiął ramiona i zacisnął powieki.

\- Boisz się? – spytałem łagodnie. Harry nie odpowiedział, ale wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. – Chodź, pójdziemy spać – zaproponowałem, przygotowując się do powstania.

\- Nie, nie, nie – Harry wyskamlał natychmiast, zatapiając głowę w środku mojej bluzki. – Nie idź – poprosił.

\- Oh – wykrztusiłem. – Harry… Nie ma się czego bać – zapewniłem. – A i tak musimy iść spać. Harry. Chodź. Wyjdź z eh… mojej bluzki.

Zajęło mu chwilę zanim się zdecydował spełnić moją prośbę. Drżał, kiedy wysuwał się spod materiału. Kiedy w końcu wydostał się na zewnątrz, usiadł zmizerniały, chowając głowę w ramionach. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, gdy zza okien wydobył się kolejny potężny grzmot. Harry aż podskoczył i bezzwłocznie do mnie wrócił – tylko tym razem nie wszedł pod bluzkę - usiadł mi na kolanach, by wtulić głowę w moje ramiona. Przytuliłem go do siebie mocniej, przyglądając się jednocześnie jak położył uszy wzdłuż włosów.

\- Harry – wymamrotałem cicho.

\- Nie idź – odpowiedział, przekładając teraz nogę, tak że usiadł na mnie w rozkroku, jak gdyby w ten sposób chciał mnie powstrzymać przed wstaniem. Cóż, ignorując moje policzki, które parzyły gorącem, podniosłem się mimo wszystko, razem z Harrym uczepionym do mnie jak miś koala.

\- Cii – szeptałem, głaszcząc go po głowie, kiedy kolejny piorun przedarł się przez niebo. Poszliśmy tak do mojej sypialni. Harry z jakichś tylko jemu znanych powodów  zazwyczaj spał gdziekolwiek indziej tylko nie tutaj. Tym razem jednak nie wydawał się chętny do opuszczenia pomieszczenia.

Zatrzymałem się przed łóżkiem, ledwo widząc cokolwiek przed oczami, i pochyliłem się, żeby położył nań Harrego. Ten jednak nie rozluźnił swojego uścisku, co spowodowało, że zacząłem niekontrolowanie przechylać się do przodu, więc w pewnym momencie podparłem się kolanem na łóżku.

\- Harry – rzekłem wymownym tonem, patrząc na chłopca pode mną. Usilnie próbował przyciągnąć mnie do siebie rękami i nogami.

\- Nie i-

\- Nie pójdę – obiecałem, zanim tamten zdążył dokończyć. – Chodź – westchnąłem, wchodząc dalej na łóżko. Harry pozwolił mi się uwolnić, zauważywszy, że nie zamierzam go wygonić. Zdjąłem szybko spodnie, pozostając tylko w bluzce i bokserkach, po czym zakryłem nas obu kołdrą. Poinstruowałem Harrego, żeby ułożył się do mnie tyłem i objąłem go, przyciągając jego plecy do mojej piersi.

\- Nie ma się czego bać – wyszeptałem w jego kark, gładząc delikatnie jego ramię.

Harry skulił się odrobinę, więc i ja zgiąłem kolana, dotykając jego nóg swoimi. W ten sposób czułem, jakbym ochraniał go całym ciałem i z jakichś względów było to cudowne uczucie – wiedzieć, że Harry rozluźnia się pod _moim_ dotykiem, ufa mi do tego stopnia, że powoli przestaje drżeć przy kolejnych rykach burzy…

A może tylko stał się zbyt śpiący, żeby reagować…? A może to ja przysypiałem i nie odczuwałem jego reakcji? Tak… Zasnąłem szybko z czołem wtulonym w aksamitnie miękkie loki…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh, uwielbiam pisać takie słodkości... :)


	5. 5

Od tamtej burzliwej nocy każdą kolejną przesypialiśmy razem. Zdawało mi się, że Harry po prostu potrzebował jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca na noc, a wtulony w moje ramiona na to ciepło mógł liczyć. Choć często zabierał wszystkie poduszki na swoją stronę i choć za każdym razem czułem się lekko skrępowany jego bliskością, coś powodowało, że nigdy mu nie odmawiałem – jak mogłem, kiedy sam wskakiwał pod pościel, by ułożyć się blisko przy mojej piersi, często łasząc się przy tym odrobinę, ocierając się policzkiem o moją szyję. Nie mogłem – nie _chciałem_ mu odmówić.

Zauważyłem, że w takich sytuacjach jak ta nie zdarzało mu się używać słów. Jakby przestawał być świadomy ich istnienia. Często nie odpowiadał wtedy na moje pytania, zaszczycając mnie w zamian najwyżej spojrzeniami, jakimś pomrukiem czy dotykiem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że, świadomie lub nie, „przełącza się” na tryb koci i możliwe, że w ten czas próbuje się ze mną komunikować po kociemu. Przynajmniej takie wytłumaczenie zdawało mi się najbliższe jakiejkolwiek logice.

Wiele cech Harrego zdawało mi się zagadkowe, jednak rzeczą, która prawdziwie spędzała mi sen z powiek, był sposób, w jaki ja sam reagowałem na Harrego. A przede wszystkim te jego przytulaśne momenty.

Dziwne było to, że z naszej dwójki to ja byłem tym _dorosłym_ , a mimo wszystko zdarzało mi się rumienić przy Harrym jak mały chłopczyk, który dostał całusa w policzek od małej dziewczynki. Różnica była taka, że tylko _jedno_ z nas było nadal „małe”.

Oczywiście, że obdarzałem go głównie troską i czułością, która kojarzyłaby się z matką i dzieckiem (czy to możliwe, że uaktywniły się we mnie jakieś instynkty… „ojcowskie”?), ale im więcej czasu spędzałem z Harrym, tym częściej odnosiłem wrażenie, że czułość między nami zdawała się nabierać trochę _inne_ znaczenie.

Najgorsze było to, że Harry mi niczego nie ułatwiał. Nawet kiedy udawał obrażonego i specjalnie rozkładał się na całej kanapie, nie dając mi nawet możliwości, by usiąść obok; nawet kiedy uparcie nie spełniał moich próśb, zostawiał po sobie bałagan; przeszkadzał mi w chwilach, gdy potrzebowałem spokoju i ostentacyjnie ziewał, marudził czy nawet miałczał, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę – nie był w stanie mnie do siebie zniechęcić. Ba, w jakiś sposób zachęcało mnie to do kontynuacji wychowywania tego potworka, bo widziałem, że praca nie jest jeszcze skończona.

Poza tym, wszystkie cięższe momenty były wynagradzane tymi radosnymi, kiedy Harry przychodził po całym dniu obrażania się i bez słowa wdrapywał się albo na krzesło, albo na sofę, albo na łóżko, żeby wplątać się w moje ramiona. Często przykład ucho do mojej piersi, jakby słuchał, jak bije mi serce. Bywało, że pochylał głowę do boku lub do tyłu i zostawiał ją na moim ramieniu, z nosem przy mojej szyi, jak gdyby wąchał mój zapach. Zastanawiałem się, czy robi to dlatego, że _lubi_ mój zapach, jak sam mi to raz przyznał, jednak nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym zbyt długo, gdyż wtedy właśnie zaczynałem odczuwać coś, co nie zdawało mi się odpowiednie w stosunku do _szesnastolatka_.

 Zostawiając temat moich uczuć i czy godziłem się z nimi, czy nie - nieubłagalnie zbliżał się dzień, w którym musiałem znowu zostawić Harrego samego w domu. Tylko, że tym razem miałem zamiar trochę lepiej to zaplanować.

 

.~*~.

 

Jedną ręką trzymałem książkę Johna Greena, a drugą wplątałem w bujne włosy Harrego. Leżał koło mnie na sofie z głową opartą na moich nogach. Miał zamknięte oczy i, najwyraźniej, rozkoszował się w najlepsze dotykiem mojej dłoni. Słyszałem, jak _mruczał_ , całkowicie oddany przyjemności i spoczynkowi.

Tak, tylko _trzymałem_ tą książkę. Zamiast czytaniem, zająłem się myśleniem, jak rozpocząć _ten_ temat…

\- Harry? – odezwałem się wreszcie.

\- Mm?

Pociągnąłem delikatnie jeden z jego zakręconych kosmyków.

\- Muszę dzisiaj wyjść na dłużej – zacząłem, obserwując jego twarz, w oczekiwaniu na reakcję. – Będę pomagał odrabiać lekcje synowi koleżanki.

\- Będziesz… zajmował się innymi? – zapytał, bawiąc się palcami materiałem moich spodni na kolanie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałem z dłonią nadal w jego włosach. – Ale tym razem nie zostaniesz w domu samemu. Przyjdzie Niall, mój dobry przyjaciel.

Harry poruszył niespokojnie uszami. Zwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a jego spojrzenie łamało mi serce.

\- Ktoś inny będzie się mną zajmował? – spytał głosem tak smutnym, a nawet rozpaczliwym, że od razu zachciało mi się zrezygnować ze wszystkich planów.

\- Tylko na chwilę! – zapewniłem natychmiast, nie mogąc znieść jego miny. – Wrócę! Tak jak wróciłem ze sklepu, pamiętasz? Obiecałem, że wrócę i tak się stało. – Dotknąłem delikatnie jego policzka. – Teraz też dotrzymam słowa.

Harry przesunął głowę bliżej mojej dłoni, jednak spuścił ze mnie swój wzrok.

\- Nie opuszczasz mnie? – rzekł półszeptem.

\- Nie, Harry, nie opuszczam cię. Wiem, że… Może wcześniej wiele osób przychodziło, a potem odchodziło bezpowrotnie… Ale ja chcę z tobą zostać. Chcę się tobą opiekować… - Kiedy to mówiłem, sam zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że naprawdę _chcę_ mieć Harrego przy sobie.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził – usłyszałem, gdy Harry schylił swoją głowę, żeby moja ręka znów znalazła się w jego lokach, po czym wrócił do bawienia się materiałem moich spodni.

Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc poprawę jego nastroju.

\- Nie odejdę – zapewniłem raz jeszcze. – Teraz jednak, przez jakiś czas zostanie z tobą Niall. Dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Nie będziesz się nudził. Zjecie coś razem. Okej?

\- Mhm – odparł pół-mrukiem, pół-głosem, a ja wróciłem do „czytania” książki.

 

.~*~.

 

\- Cały czas jestem przy telefonie – powiedziałem do Nialla, pospiesznie zakładając na siebie kurtkę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby, ale dzwoń i pisz w razie konieczności.

\- Dobra, nie panikuj tak! – Zaśmiał się. – Brzmisz jak moja mama.

\- Wiem, wiem… - mamrotałem w trakcie szukania kluczy. – Harry? – zawołałem, po znalezieniu zguby. Nie otrzymawszy znaku życia, sam poszedłem do salonu. - Harry, za chwilkę wychodzę – powiedziałem, kucając przy sofie, na której leżał zwinięty w kłębek. – Zostanie z tobą Niall, tak jak ci mówiłem. Wrócę za nie więcej niż dwie godziny. Poczekasz na mnie? – Dotknąłem jego policzka, chcąc zmyć z jego twarzy to smutne spojrzenie. – Wrócę niedługo – rzekłem i z jakichś powodów wydało mi się najodpowiedniejsze, żeby dać mu całusa na pożegnanie, ale ostatecznie zatrzymałem się pochylony na jego czołem. Uświadomiwszy sobie, co chciałem zrobić, potrząsnąłem głową w duchu i wstałem natychmiast na proste nogi. W końcu rzuciłem Harremu na pożegnanie małe „papa”.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to to będzie najbardziej rozpieszczony kot na świecie – Niall pokręcił głową, opierając się o framugę drzwi do salonu. Odepchnąłem go delikatnie, śląc mu przy tym ciężkie spojrzenie.

\- Obeszłoby się bez komentarzy, ale i tak dzięki, że zgodziłeś się zostać chociaż na tyle na ile możesz. – Niall bowiem wychodził o szesnastej na trening piłki nożnej (czego mu szczerze zazdrościłem), a na tą godzinę mogłem się nie wyrobić, więc w najgorszym wypadku Harry będzie w domu sam około dwadzieścia minut góra. To lepiej niż całe dwie godziny.

\- Nie ma problemu – usłyszałem na odchodnym, a zaraz potem drzwi się za mną zamknęły.

 

Po takich wiadomościach jak „ _Gdzie trzymasz ciastka?!_ ” i „ _Masz słabe hasło na laptopie_ ” moja komórka ucichła, co pozwoliło mi prowadzić samochód bez ryzyka palpitacji serca. Bo, tak, moje serce dawało mi wyraźne oznaki przeładowania emocjami.

Uspokoiłem się, dopiero gdy wreszcie poświęciłem swoją uwagę _innej_ osobie. To nie były pierwsze korepetycje, jakich udzielałem, więc nie napotkałem większych problemów. Przynajmniej nie z tymczasowym uczniem. Problem zaczął się dopiero, kiedy w trakcie tłumaczenia zadania matematycznego o jabłkach, moja komórka zaczęła wibrować w kieszeni. Moja twarz musiała wykrzywić się w jakimś potwornym przerażeniu, bo nawet oczy chłopaka koło mnie zaokrągliły się na mój widok.

\- Wybacz, _muszę_ to odebrać – wyjaśniłem krótko, a w następnej milisekundzie miałem telefon przy uchu. – Słucham?! – powiedziałem odrobinę zbyt histerycznym tonem.

\- _Nie wiem, gdzie on jest_ – usłyszałem głos Nialla.

\- Jak to?! – prawie krzyknąłem, ale odchrząknąłem tuż po tym. – Jak to nie wiesz, gdzie on jest? – wycedziłem przez zęby.

\- _No nie wiem, zniknął!_ – Niemal _słyszałem_ , jak blondyn rozkłada ręce w beznadziei. – _Myślę, że się schował, masz jakieś tajne skrytki w domu?_

\- Niall, miałeś mieć go na oku!

\- _No co, mam za nim wszędzie łazić? Może do kibla chciał, tam też mam go pilnować?_

\- Ale jak można nie zauważyć, że ktoś wychodzi z pokoju i wchodzi do innego?!

\- _Nie ma go w żadnym pokoju!_ – tłumaczył się. – _W szafie się ukrył czy c- Boże-_

Nagle usłyszałem jakieś głuche łomotanie i kilka niezrozumiałych słów.

\- Halo? – powiedziałem. Cisza, szuranie. Wzrok chłopaczka obok spoczywał na mnie podejrzliwie. – Niall? Halo? – próbowałem.

Po kilku kolejnych szurach, usłyszałem oddech Nialla przy słuchawce.

 - _Upolował mnie._

\- Co?! – podniosłem głos, nie wiedząc nawet czy chciało mi się śmiać czy płakać. – Niall… – Pokręciłem głową ostatecznie. – Czyli go znalazłeś?

\- _A o mój bolący tyłek nie zapytasz?!_ – wytknął mi pół-żartem. – _No, on znalazł mnie, cholera._ – Westchnąłem w  odpowiedzi.

\- Dobra, przynajmniej tyle – odrzekłem. – Nie zdemolujcie mi domu, okej? Musze kończyć. Pilnuj go. Cześć.

Po odłożeniu słuchawki musiałem wziąć głębszy oddech oraz otrzymać chichot małego chłopca. Po chwili wróciliśmy do rozwiązywania zadań przy akompaniamencie mojego rozkołatanego serca.

Położyłem teraz komórkę na blacie biurka, wręcz nie spuszczając z niej dłoni w obawie, że przeoczę jej aktywność. Niedługo minęło nim okazało się to przydatne. Niemalże w _momencie_ drgnięcia telefonu, odblokowałem go, by zobaczyć wiadomość zawierającą jedynie emotikonkę z twarzą kota. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie zdążyłem odłożyć komórki, a na jej ekranie pojawiło się: „Wróć”.

W pierwszym odruchu wyciągnąłem palec, żeby zadzwonić do Nialla, myśląc, że nie daje sobie rady, ale kolejne wiadomości przychodziły jedna po drugiej: „Wróóóććć”, „Długo jeszcze?”, „:(”, „Loui!!!” „Twój kotek tęskni”.

Miałem ochotę odpisać Niallowi, żeby się zamknął, ale w trakcie wpisywania tekstu, dostałem jeszcze jedną wiadomość: „Sorki, Harry zabrał mi telefon”.

I to zmieniało wiele. To zmieniało tak dużo, że aż mogłem poczuć rumieniec wstępujący na moje policzki. Prawdopodobnie powinno mnie przede wszystkim zdziwić, że Harry umie pisać, ale w tamtym momencie to było najmniej istotne. Te wiadomości wyglądały zupełnie inaczej ze świadomością ich nadawcy. Właściwie, wywoływały we mnie niemalże niepohamowaną potrzebę spełnienia próśb, a przy tym sformułowanie „ _twój_ ” przysporzyło mi bardzo niekomfortowych motylków w brzuchu. Miałem ochotę je natychmiast odpędzić, przypomniawszy sobie, że obok mnie siedział chłopaczek, którego powinienem teraz _uczyć_.

 

.~*~.

 

Wraz z odpaleniem samochodu, Niall poinformował mnie, że wychodzi na trening i zostawia Harrego śpiącego w moim łóżku. _No, przynajmniej_ wyglądał _, jakby spał_ , pomyślałem sobie.

W drodze powrotnej przejeżdżałem obok uniwersytetu, który ukończyłem, co przypomniało mi o Eleanor. Dalej minąłem park, w którym, najwidoczniej, odbywał się pewien festyn. Widziałem mnóstwo balonów z helem, pełno ludzi z pomalowanymi twarzami, ubranymi w cudaczne stroje. Pełno klaunów, księżniczek i rycerzy… Nic z tych rzeczy jednak nie zatrzymywało się w mojej głowie na długo…

Jadąc przez te wszystkie ulice, myślami odlatywałem gdzieś poza chwilę obecną. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale czułem, jak wokół mojego serca rosną kwiatki – o drobnych płatkach, wielobarwne, delikatne kwiatuszki, których maleńkie listki głaszczą płuca. Brzmi ohydnie. Łaskocze wspaniale.

Już nie było tu miejsca na zamartwianie się, na nerwy – wszystko to zostało przezwyciężone. Jedyne, co odczuwałem to dziką ekscytację, że wreszcie wrócę do _mojego_ kotka, oh, jak mi się to podobało. Nie chodziło tutaj o sens samej własności, bo przecież go nie _posiadałem_ , nie. Ale nazwał się _moim_ , takim _dla mnie_ , swoim jedynym.

Nie mogłem tego sobie wytłumaczyć – i nie chciałem. Moja głowa była przepełniona jakimś różowym dymem o kwiatowym zapachu i nic mnie nie obchodziło tylko kwiaty, kwiaty, kwiaty.

Nareszcie kiedy dojechałem pod blok, wysiadłem z auta, a potem w końcu znalazłem się przed moim mieszkaniem, otworzyłem drzwi powoli i cichutko, pamiętając o śpiącej królewnie w pokoju tuż obok. Zdjąwszy kurtkę, pochyliłem się nad butami, by je rozwiązać. Gdy je odłożyłem pod ścianę, po czym wyprostowałem się z powrotem, okazało się, że zrobiłem to w samą porę, bo akurat w moje ramiona wskoczył Harry.

\- Czeeeeść! – wykrzyknął, ocierając się swoim policzkiem o mój.

Przytuliłem go mocniej do siebie, czując się po prostu _słodko_. Dopiero teraz wszystkie kwiatki w moim sercu rozkwitły; otworzyły swe kielichy na cześć mojego słońca.

\- Cześć – wyszeptałem po chwili. – Może wejdziemy do środka mieszkania, hm? – zaproponowałem, zauważywszy że wciąż staliśmy przy drzwiach wejściowych. Harry, słysząc to, wspiął się na mnie i zawiesił jak miś koala – zaczynałem wierzyć, że wcale nie jest _tylko_ kotem i człowiekiem.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko, brzmiąc jak małe dziecko.

\- Hm? Dlaczego nie?

Miękki ogon otarł się o moje nogi.

\- Też chcę wyjść na dwór.

\- Oh – wyksztusiłem, bo tylko na to było mnie stać.

 To musiało się w końcu zdarzyć, prawda? Tylko jakoś wcześniej nawet nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy… Oczywiście przecież, że Harry nie mógłby wiecznie siedzieć w domu, każdy potrzebuje zażyć trochę powietrza…

Tylko że tutaj sytuacja była odrobinę bardziej skomplikowana.

Powiedzmy „nietypowy” wygląd Harrego mógłby wzbudzać podejrzenia. Ba, na pewno nie jest czymś do przeoczenia! Gdyby ktoś jakkolwiek nagłośnił sprawę jego uszu, oczu, zębów czy ogona, mogłem się z nim już żegnać. Z drugiej strony, kiedy sam go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że naprawdę jest pół-kotem, pół-człowiekiem – byłem przekonany, że to kostium. Tylko kto normalny chodzi w takim kostiumie po mieście… Chwila.

Jak jechałem do domu, to przejeżdżałem koło jakiegoś festynu, czyż nie? Tam wszyscy byli poprzebierani, co oznacza, że Harry nie będzie wzbudzał wiele większej sensacji niż jakakolwiek inna osoba ubrana w wymyślny strój.

Świetnie. Wprost nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak proste to się zdawało.

\- Okej – powiedziałem. – Wyjdziemy sobie do parku, co ty na to?

 

Zastanawiała mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Dlaczego Harry sam nie wyszedł z domu? Dlaczego nie poszedł na zewnątrz gdy tylko mu się zachciało? Był do tego zdolny. Skoro udało mu się uciec z jakiegoś laboratorium czy innego miejsca, które _na pewno_ było jakkolwiek chociaż strzeżone – nic go nie powstrzymywało, żeby wymsknąć się z domu, pilnowanego nawet mniej niż przeciętnie. Mimo wszystko tego nie zrobił. Ba, zapytał nawet o pozwolenie, jak gdyby moja opinia była… naprawdę znacząca. A przecież i tak nie byłbym w stanie go powstrzymać…

\- Harry? – odezwałem się, bo korciło mnie żeby zapytać.

Chłopak poruszył uszami na dźwięk jego imienia i odwrócił się ku mnie odrobinę, nie ściągając jednak głowy z szyby samochodu po swojej stronie. Jego kocie oczy błyszczały, wpatrzone teraz we mnie.

\- Czemu… Czemu sam nie wyszedłeś na dwór, skoro chciałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chciałem wychodzić bez ciebie – przyznał cicho.

\- Czemu? – spytałem. – Nie wierzę, że się bałeś. W końcu raz już odszedłeś z miejsca które przestało ci się podobać.

\- Ale – zaprotestował nagle – mi się podoba to miejsce.

Na moment oderwałem wzrok od drogi, żeby zerknąć w głęboką zieleń.

\- Nie chcę stąd odchodzić – wyjaśniał. - Nie chcę odchodzić od ciebie.

W pierwszej chwili chciałem zaprzeczyć, że to by wcale nie oznaczało odejścia na zawsze, ale szybko zrozumiałem coś innego: najwidoczniej z jakichś przyczyn według Harrego to właśnie oznaczałoby _odejście_. Przypomniała mi się nasza ostatnia rozmowa. „Jeżeli ty chcesz tu zostać, to i ja chcę żebyś został.”

Jak wiele razy już od niego usłyszałem „nie odchodź”, „nie idź”, „zostań”. W tej główce otoczonej szalonymi lokami tkwiło przekonanie o nietrwałości związków z ludźmi. Aż smutno mi się zrobiło, widząc wyraźnie _desperację_ w jego zachowaniach. Miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że ten chłopak żył w stałym strachu przed zbliżającą się samotnością, a może nawet nie przed samym uczuciem samotności, ale poczuciem _osamotnienia_ \- opuszczenia, porzucenia w ciemny kąt.

\- Harry – zacząłem niemalże _proszącym_ tonem, ręką sięgając do jego dłoni. - Obiecuję ci, że _nie chcę_ od ciebie odejść i wiem, że ty też chcesz zostać. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wcześniej ludzie przychodzili, a później odchodzili bez słowa, nie zostawiając ci kompletnie _nic_. Ale nasza relacja jest inna. – Ścisnąłem jego dłoń, chcąc oddać mu jakiekolwiek ciepło, które oddać byłem w stanie, prowadząc jednocześnie samochód. – Nasza relacja jest inna, ponieważ opiera się na uczuciu, a nie na samej obecności. Mając fundament emocjonalny, przenosimy naszą więź na inny poziom, gdzie fizyczna obecność jest tylko opcją. Widzisz, samotność to nie fakt, a uczucie. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek ci się zdarzyło czuć się boleśnie samotnym, będąc otoczonym tłumem ludzi. Samotność to nie opis otoczenia. – Zaparkowałem przy wielkim szyldzie, informującym o festynie. Puściłem kierownicę i wreszcie zwróciłem się całkowicie do Harrego. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, a zależy mi naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_. Dopóki nasza relacja jest wzajemna, nigdy nie będziesz samotny, nawet jeśli w danym momencie nie znajdę się w zasięgu ręki. Choć jestem daleko, nigdy tak naprawdę cię nie opuszczam.

Harry wpatrywał się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mówiąc kompletnie nic. W pewnym momencie byłem w stanie zauważyć, że oczy mu się zaczerwieniły i rozbłysły. Długo jednak nie mogłem się temu przyglądać, bowiem w następnej chwili uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach, po czym zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i przytulił się, zatapiając przy tym twarz tuż pod moją szczęką.

\- Mama – wymruczał uroczo, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu. Położyłem policzek na jego włosach, czując na szyi miękkie ucho.

\- To co, idziemy? – zachęciłem.

\- Mhm – Harry potwierdził entuzjastycznie. Od razy wyciągnął rękę ku klamce drzwi.

\- Tylko staraj się, em… Nie machać za bardzo ogonem, dobrze? – Wysiadłem z auta. – Przynajmniej kiedy jesteśmy wśród ludzi.

\- A co? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wiesz… - Jak to wytłumaczyć, żeby nie brzmiało jak paranoja? – Boje się, że mogą cię znaleźć. Wiesz. Ktoś komuś powie, rozejdzie się plotka i… Nie chcę żeby mi ciebie zabrali.

\- Ah – Harry podniósł dłoń do swoich ust, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie w czym rzecz. – Okej – pokiwał głową, zachowując pełną powagę.

\- Ale nie przejmuj się! – Objąłem go ramieniem. Mimo różnicy wieku, Harry wcale nie był wiele niższy ode mnie. Właściwie, licząc loki, dorównywał mi wzrostem. – Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby fajnie spędzić czas.

 

Plan okazał się sukcesem. Wśród czarownic, mrocznych żniwiarzy, księżniczek i książąt, a nawet kilku innych „kotów”, Harry nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń. Ludzie zaszczycali go jedynie przelotnymi spojrzeniami, oceniając zapewne „strój” jaki nosił. A miał na sobie – oprócz swojego _ciała_ – niebieski kombinezon i trampki. Wyglądał po prostu uroczo i takie samo zauroczenie widziałem w spojrzeniach przechodniów.

Mimo braku „zagrożenia” ze strony gapiów, nie korzystaliśmy z atrakcji festynu. Było dla nas za głośno i zbyt tłumnie. Usunęliśmy się na obrzeża parku, gdzie znaleźliśmy spore trawiaste przestrzenie z niewielką ilością kwiatów. Taka pseudo-łąka była chyba trafem w dziesiątkę, bo Harry od razu zaciągnął mnie w tamtą stronę. Nie puścił mojej ręki, dopóki nie postawił stopy na trawie – a później puścił się biegiem, oddalając się ode mnie szybciej niż mogłem się spodziewać po tych dwóch lewych nogach.

\- Hej! – krzyknąłem rozbawiony, również wbiegając na łąkę.

\- Heeeej! – odkrzyknął mi, wymachując ręką, po czym od razu potknął się o własne nogi.

Upadek wyglądał tak komicznie, że śmiech zmusił mnie do spowolnienia biegu.

\- Wszystko tam dobrze? – spytałem, wciąż chichocząc. Kucnąłem przy poszkodowanym.

\- Tak – odparł, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Jak biegłem, to nie zauważyłem po prostu, że… - Nie dokończył, zdekoncentrowany całkowicie przez białego motylka, który wyruszył z kielicha któregoś z kwiatów. – Ooh – wydobył coś z siebie, podążając wzrokiem za nowym znajomym.

Minkę miał tak rozmarzoną i aż oszołomioną, że musiałem parsknąć śmiechem, co natychmiast przywróciło go na ziemię. Patrzył na mnie przez moment, po czym rzucił się w pogoń za motylem.

Chodził za nim, biegał, czasem kucał czy płaszczył się na trawie, tylko przyglądając się ofierze. Wkrótce znalazł też inne owady i zaczął wąchać kwiaty, jakby chciał sprawdzić, co te pszczoły robią tam w środku między płatkami.

Przyglądałem się mu przez dłuższy moment, aż uświadomiłem sobie, że bolą mnie policzki od stałego uśmiechania się. Odwróciłem więc wzrok, po czym położyłem się na trawie z rękami założonymi za głowę.

Odetchnąłem. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Niebo było dzisiaj nadzwyczaj piękne. Chmury zdawały się być modelowane przez ręce miliona aniołów. Kolory stały się stonowane, nastrojowy – typowo „przedwieczorne”. Watr był ledwo odczuwalny, mimo wszystko zimny, ale dzięki temu rześki i przyjemny.

Zamknąłem oczy tylko na chwilę. Gdy je znowu otworzyłem, widziałem kątem oka, jak w trawie skrada się w moją stronę mały kotek o zielonych oczkach. Zastanawiałem się, czy sądził, że go nie zauważę – w rzeczywistości ciężko było go przeoczyć, nawet jeśli leżał płasko przy ziemi. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak od czajenia się w trawie jak lwy na sawannie. A jego włosy tworzyły wokół głowy prawdziwą lwią grzywę.

Udawałem, że go nie widzę, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobi. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że zaczął machać ogonem w dziwaczny sposób – nie miałem pojęcia co mogło to oznaczać. Tak czy siak, czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie i coraz trudniej było mi go nie odwzajemnić

Nagle zawiał mocniejszy wiatr, który ściągnął mi grzywkę na oczy, więc je zamknąłem – co okazało się mnie zdradzić. W następnej chwili Harry odbił się na nogach i wskoczył na mnie, lądując na rękach i nogach z dwóch stron mojego ciała, na co zareagowałem czymś pomiędzy krzykiem, a śmiechem. Ten też się zaśmiał, szukając mojego wzroku.

\- Złapałem cię – rzekł cicho, pokazując ząbki razem z tymi ostrymi kłami.

Wyglądał uroczo, z tak bliska zdawał się nawet jeszcze piękniejszy. Moje serce znowu zaczęło pompować tą bajeczną słodycz, stężoną we krwi tym bardziej, im bliżej oddechu Harrego się znajdowałem. Teraz, gdy owiewał nim moją twarz, zdawało mi się, że wdycham watę cukrową, która później jako karmel krążyła po całym ciele w moich żyłach.

Chciałem mieć go jeszcze _bliżej_ – moje ręce same powędrowały na jego biodra, jednak powstrzymałem się od przyciągnięcia go do siebie. Pozwoliłem sobie jedynie na drobną ekspansję jego ciała – bezwiednie niemal gładziłem jego plecy, przechodząc palcami po jego kręgosłupie. Kiedy usłyszałem – i _poczułem_ – jak mruczy, sam nie mogłem powstrzymać się od westchnięcia. Kierowany różem w mojej głowie, zdecydowałem się na to – i cmoknąłem Harrego w jego słodkie usta, czując się z tym lepiej niż powinienem.

Ten wydawał się być zaskoczony – w pierwszej chwili zastygł, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. W końcu położył głowę na mojej piersi, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Miał przy tym całkowicie zmieszaną minę. Zachichotałem na ten widok – może odebrał to tym razem bardziej jako kot niż człowiek? Tylko co to mogło oznaczać dla kota?

Po chwili ułożył się koło mnie, z głową wciąż na mojej piersi. Bawiłem się jego miękkimi lokami w trakcie wpatrywania się w niebo. Lekki wiatr kołysał trawami, słońce mrugało do nas zza chmur. Harry mruczał cichutko i leżał z zamkniętymi oczami – a mnie nic więcej do życia nie było potrzebne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że będą jeszcze dwa albo jeden rozdział do końca. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długiej przerwie - wreszcie jest kolejny rozdział! Miłej lektury! :)

Niebo przybrało delikatny odcień granatu z nutką fioletu, a zarazem tajemnicy, kiedy postanowiliśmy zwijać się do domu w ucieczce przed chłodnym wiatrem. Zefirek tańczył z rozczochranymi włosami oraz maleńkimi płatkami kwiatów, które ułożyły się wygodnie na naszych głowach. Harry był ukoronowany uroczym wiankiem z białych drobnych kwiatów - miękko opadały na jego lśniące loki. Moje włosy niestety nie zostały obdarowane zgrabnym wieńcem, bo, mimo starań, Harry nie był w stanie poradzić sobie ze splotem. Po kilku niezdarnych próbach związania ze sobą łodyg, zrezygnował z wyraźnym fochem wypisanym na twarzy i położył kwiatki bezpośrednio na mojej głowie, zdziwiony sam sobą, że nie wpadł na coś tak prostego wcześniej.

Do udekorowania moich włosów prawdopodobnie nie potrzebował wielkiej weny ani zapewne nie kierował się specjalnym natchnieniem - mimo wszystko nawet w domu nie pozwolił mi kwiatów zdjąć, jakby to zbezcześciło jego  _dzieło_.

Aż się przestraszyłem, gdy jego oczy niemalże wywierciły mi dziury w dłoniach, kiedy sięgnąłem nimi do kwiatków.

\- Przestań! Hej! - Wyciągnął swoje ręce do moich. - Zostaw! - Odciągnął moje dłonie.

\- Czemu? - spytałem zaskoczony.

\- Nie ściągaj - poprosił tylko, rumieniąc się odrobinę. Poprawił coś na moich włosach, co, najwidoczniej, miało dla niego estetyczne znaczenie.

Kiedy odsunął się o mały krok, żeby przypatrzeć się kwiatom, ja przypatrywałem się też jemu. A widok był przeuroczy, bowiem bieluśkie płatki kwiatków na tych bujnych lokach wyglądały tak samo jak drobne światełka w jego lśniących oczach. Oczach, które obserwowały mnie teraz w największym skupieniu, jak gdyby los kwiatków na mojej głowie był sprawą najwyższej wagi.

Westchnąłem. Czułem pewnego rodzaju wewnętrzne spełnienie, odkąd w moim domu pojawił się Harry, jakby właśnie  _jego_  mi w życiu brakowało. Jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście dni temu szedłem przez miasto, nie wiedząc nawet na czym mi zależy, czego chcę i kogo potrzebuję. Kto by się spodziewał, że właśnie  _wtedy_  spotka mnie coś, co będzie odpowiedzią na każde z tych trzech pytań. Na tym właśnie polegało moje spełnienie. Odkryłem, gdzie jest moje miejsce w życiu, odnajdując siebie w życiu innych. Konkretnie, w życiu mojego ślicznego kotka, chodzącego na dwóch nogach. 

Kiedy Harry skończył oglądać moje włosy, skierował się w stronę salonu, rozpinając przy tym swój kombinezon.

 

.~*~.

 

Nie chcąc się od siebie oderwać, ułożyliśmy się razem na sofie. Ledwo zdążyłem usiąść, a Harry już położył głowę na moich nogach. 

\- Tobie zawsze musi być najwygodniej, prawda? - zapytałem żartobliwie, bo Harry czasem zachowywał się jak  _bardzo_  wygodnicki kot.

Nie odpowiedział mi jednak, tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a ja położyłem rękę na jego policzku. Miał taką gładką skórę. Wiecznie bladą, jak gdyby nigdy nie zaznała słońca. Przesunąłem kciukiem w stronę jego ust – o mocnym kolorze z kolei.

\- Jak minął ci dzień z Niallem? - spytałem. 

\- Nudno - odparł, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nudno z Niallem? - zaśmiałem się, bo to naprawdę zdawało się niemożliwe. - Byłeś grzeczny? 

\- Mmm - Zacisnął usta, walcząc z uśmiechem.

\- No, byłeś? - Uszczypnąłem go lekko w policzek, samemu nie mogąc się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. - Słyszałem jak wskoczyłeś na Nialla. I zabrałeś mu telefon. 

Zachichotał. 

\- Nie można tak - upomniałem go.

\- Nie chciałem go tutaj - wyjaśnił, przykładając policzek bliżej mojej dłoni. Otarł się o nią delikatnie, a gdy powędrowałem palcami po jego szczęce, bezwiednie przechylił głowę do tyłu, eksponując tym swoją szyję. Moja dłoń naturalnie odnalazła swoje miejsce na jego podbródku, skąd powędrowała wzdłuż jabłka Adama. Słyszałem jak natychmiastowo zmienił się jego oddech pod wpływem dotyku. Wędrowałem dalej - przez mięśnie szyi aż do subtelnie zaznaczonych obojczyków, na co zareagował najcichszym na świecie pomrukiem aprobaty.

O nic nie prosił, ale samego mnie korciło, żeby wrócić dłoń na początek i zacząć to głaskanie od nowa.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną? - spytałem po cichu.

Z początku tylko wypuścił powietrze, jak gdyby trzymał je do tej pory pod zamkniętymi ustami.

\- Tak - odrzekł, a jego głos zadrgał pod moimi palcami.

\- Chciałeś, żebym wrócił? - drążyłem, zatrzymawszy dłoń na jego obojczykach.

\- Chciałem, żebyś wrócił do mnie - uzupełnił. - Nie chcę nikogo innego - szeptał.

Włożyłem drugą dłoń w jego włosy, tamtą pozostawiłem przy szyi.

\- Chcę być twój - mówił. - Jestem twój. Czuję się twoim. 

\- Nawet kiedy mnie tu nie było?

Milczał przez moment.

\- Nawet wtedy - odrzekł w końcu i odniosłem wrażenie, że jego policzki były lekko zaczerwienione, a usta bardziej różowe niż zwykle, co z jakichś powodów sprawiało, że sam czułem gorąc na policzkach. Do tego jak przyjemnie było słyszeć _te_  słowa.

Nagle Harry wziął mnie za nadgarstek, żeby przesunąć moją dłoń niżej, w stronę jego torsu. 

\- A-a-a! - Zatrzymałem go w połowie. Zerknął na mnie jednym okiem. - A będziesz grzeczny dla mnie? 

\- Oh - prawie  _jęknął_ z desperacji. - Będę!

\- Co, "będziesz"? - dopytywałem się.

\- Będę grzeczny! - obiecywał błagalnie. Patrzyłem na niego niewzruszony. - Proszę! - jęknął. - Będę grzeczny  _dla ciebie_.

Rozluźniłem wtedy rękę, pozwalając mu położyć moją dłoń na jego torsie. Zamknął na powrót oczy, skupiając się znów na wrażeniach dotyku.

\- Dobry chłopiec - pochwaliłem, drapiąc go delikatnie w głowę. - Mój grzeczny kotek. - Uśmiechnął się.

Zacząłem więc, według jego życzenia, przemierzać dłonią jego ciało. Krótko balowałem przy górnych partiach - przeszedłem tylko przez klatkę piersiową, musnąłem jego sutki, zahaczyłem o nieznacznie wystające żebra. Co mnie  _najbardziej_  interesowało, to jego brzuch. Nie był może aż  _wyrzeźbiony_ , na pewno nie "napakowany", ale mimo wszystko całkiem wyćwiczony, zadbany i niewątpliwie ładny. Po prostu dobrze -  _świetnie_  - wyglądał, harmonizując ze sobą piękno wysportowanego ciała oraz wręcz dziecięcą delikatność i kruchość. 

Nie tylko to widziałem, ale teraz także czułem, pozwalając moim palcom wznosić się i opuszczać podczas gładzenia jego brzucha w tą i z powrotem, to bliżej jego żeber, to bliżej podbrzusza.

Nie umknęły mojej uwadze krótkie, często ledwo słyszalne westchnięcia Harrego. Reagował nimi na mocniejsze odczucia, sprawiając, że i ja zaczynałem szybciej oddychać, co z pewnych względów zdawało mi się złe; czułem, że powinienem przestać, ale z drugiej strony - tego właśnie chciałem. Wszystko stawało się absurdalne. Właściwie, było takie od samego początku. Może teraz zaczynaliśmy przesuwać granicę absurdu i normy.

Niespodziewanie wymsknęło się Harremu małe stęknięcie, gdy dotknąłem ostatniego z mięśni na jego brzuchu. Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Miał otwarte usta, a rzęsy ściśle przyległe do zarumienionych policzków.

Nagle wydało mi się to jakieś  _inne_. Inne niż zazwyczaj. Gdzie się podziało mruczenie? Gdzie się podziało zwijanie w kuleczkę, szukając ciepła ze wszystkich stron? Zwykle nie było tutaj ciężkiego oddechu, gorącej skóry i czerwonych policzków...

\- Oh-O Boże... - szepnąłem pod nosem, kiedy, wyciągając dłoń do mięśni w kształcie litery V, spojrzałem na bokserki Harrego, które... były  _wypchane_  przez coś, co wymagało teraz z deka większej przestrzeni. 

Zamarłem w bezruchu na chwilę, nie wiedząc nawet co sobie myśleć. Na pewno wiedziałem tylko tyle, że jeżeli  nie wstanę zaraz na nogi, to i moja bielizna stanie się odrobinę opięta.

\- H-Harry... Ja idę - poinformowałem, przesuwając delikatnie jego głowę. Wysunąłem spod niego moje nogi.

\- Mm? - dopiero teraz zareagował zdezorientowany. Odszukał mnie wzrokiem, kiedy już znikałem za drzwiami pokoju.

\- Idę do wanny - rzuciłem na odchodnym, natychmiastowo odczuwając drobne igiełki poczucia winy.

 

.~*~.

 

W głowie miałem zupełny mętlik - jednocześnie chciałem tam wrócić i nigdy nie próbować tego ponownie. Jednocześnie mi się to podobało i tego żałowałem. Jednocześnie tego chciałem i nie.

Nie byłem w stanie do końca przed sobą samym się do tego przyznać, ale moje uczucia co do Harrego od samego początku nie były tak niewinne - jakkolwiek chciałem żeby było inaczej. Jednak z jakichś powodów niewinność Harrego powodowała, że też nasza relacja zdawała mi się czysta. Teraz jednak, zauważając wyraźną wzajemność uczuć, nasza relacja - oczywiście - staje w nowym świetle.

Z czym nie mogłem się pogodzić. Nie mogłem. To zdawało mi się złe, z jakichś względów niewłaściwe - to nie powinno istnieć, nie powinno tak być. Po pierwsze, Harry nawet nie był człowiekiem. My... Czy my pasowaliśmy do siebie? Zwierzęta i ludzie nie łączą się w pary, to po prostu tak nie działa... Ale Harry nie był też do końca zwierzęciem. 

Czy nie brzmi to odrobinę... rasistowsko? 

Pokręciłem głową, sprawiając przy tym, że drobne kropelki wody chlapnęły z moich włosów na ścianki łazienki. 

Zajmowałem się Harrym i opiekowałem się nim. Tylko  _tyle_. Tak, martwiłem się o niego jak gdyby był najcenniejszym skarbem, jaki wpadł mi w ręce i tak, zależało mi na nim, mimo że on potrzebował mnie bardziej niż ja jego. To mogłem przyznać. Ale za nic w świecie nie chciałem sobie uświadamiać jak bardzo ten dzieciak mi się podobał i jak bardzo lubiłem mieć go  _blisko_. 

Ale... Nie powinienem być z nim, tylko z... z kimś... z Eleanor na przykład. Bo to by było...  _normalne_. 

Przecież miałem do niej zadzwonić.

Oh, dlaczego tak bardzo to sobie komplikowałem? 

 

.~*~.

 

\- _Halo?_

\- Hej? Tutaj Louis.

\- _Ah, cześć! Jak dawno się nie słyszeliśmy!_ – głos Eleanor natychmiast rozpromieniał odrobinę przesadną radością, choć prawdą było, że nie rozmawialiśmy _dawno_.

\- Tak, to zdaje się być sto lat temu…

I rzeczywiście jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, które zdawały się jakimś innym życiem, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że teraz na moich kolanach będzie leżał Harry. W sensie, w kota bym uwierzył, ale z człowiekiem byłoby zapewne nieco trudniej. A mimo wszystko tutaj był, leżał wzdłuż na sofie z rękami złożonymi na moich kolanach i głową na swoich dłoniach.

Wplątałem palce w loki Harrego, kiedy wypytałem Eleanor czy wszystko u niej w porządku, jak plany po studiach, bla, bla, bla i jeszcze trochę. Wydaje mi się, że sam byłem najmniej zainteresowany naszą rozmową – dobrym słuchaczem okazał się jednak _Harry_ , który wyraźnie nadstawiał swoich kocich uszu, wyłapując zapewne każde możliwe słowo padające przez telefon.

Rozczochrałem jego włosy w nadziei, że się rozluźni – ten jednak tylko odwrócił ode mnie głowę kompletnie i zaczął rysować palcem wzory na moim kolanie. Zostawiłem go więc w spokoju.

\- El, em… Co ty na to, żeby… - Z jakichś przyczyn dobieranie słów zdawało mi się teraz trudne. - Może się spotkamy? – wypaliłem wreszcie. -  Wiesz, pójdziemy gdzieś razem?

Eleanor na szczęście – czy może: oczywiście – zareagowała pozytywnie i w trakcie słuchania jej odpowiedzi, coś zaczęło mnie łaskotać po ręce.

\- Okej, myślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść coś zjeść na mieście, jeśli-eh – odciągnąłem od siebie ogon Harrego, który okazał się być sprawcą łaskotek – jeśli masz ochotę.

Kiedy Eleanor tłumaczyła, że nie jest pewna ile będzie miała czasu wolnego przez jej nową pracę, ogon Harrego znowu zaczął wywijać dzikie pląsy, uderzając o moje ramię raz po raz.

\- Mógłbyś przestać?! – wycedziłem, zasłaniając słuchawkę. – No jasne, nie ma problemu – wróciłem do rozmowy. - Mi pasuje każdy dzień tak naprawdę.

\- _Super. Wiesz, cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś!_

\- Ja też – odpowiedziałem, choć sam sobie bym nie uwierzył. – Nie mogę się doczeka- auć! – wyrwało mi się, kiedy odczułem kłucie na kolanie. – Cholera jasna, Harry, co się z tobą dzieje?! – Wyszeptałem gniewnie z daleka od słuchawki i strzepnąłem jego dłoń, której paznokcie wbijały mi się w nogę. Chłopak podniósł się wtedy bez słowa i uciekł do innego pokoju, zostawiając mnie samego.

\- _Halo? Coś się stało?_

\- E-eh. Nie. Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania. Zadzwonię jeszcze, dobrze? Muszę kończyć.

Gdy się rozłączyłem, wstałem z miejsca i spojrzałem na korytarz – niby w poszukiwaniu Harrego, ale tak naprawdę nie zanurzyłem się w żaden pokój. A do Diabła z nim! Oczywiście odstawia humory, kiedy musze załatwić własne sprawy! Cały świat nie kręci się wokół niego.

Tak zdenerwowany z niechęcią poszedłem robić nam obiad.

 

Niedługo później słyszałem, jak Harry boso przelatuje przez korytarz – niby to niezauważalnie – i raz  znika po jednej części mieszkania, raz po drugiej. _Niegłodny czy jak?,_ pomyślałem. Zazwyczaj spodziewałbym się go tuż przy mnie, marudzącego, że chce już jeść. Dzisiaj jednak w kuchni stałem sam. Cóż. Zrzuciłem winę na te jego humory i gotowałem dalej.

 

Gdy podałem do stołu, zachowanie Harrego nie przestawało mnie zadziwiać – usiadł na krześle z ociągnięciem, miast przybiec z ochotą, i miałem wrażenie, że rozgląda się wszędzie tylko nie na mnie.

Irytował mnie coraz bardziej – nie ma to jak strzelić focha, prawda? No, niestety, nie zamierzałem go teraz żałować, bo w taki sposób naszych spraw się nie załatwia – niech sobie nie myśli, że zawsze będę za nim latał, jak tylko główką pokręci. Nie mogę bez przerwy i bezgranicznie oddawać mu swojej całej uwagi – dla siebie samego też musze trochę czasu poświęcić.

Nie przerywałem więc ciszy utrzymującej się nad stołem.

 

.~*~.

 

Radio było włączone - ciężki, acz chwytliwy bit piosenki przeplatał się z ulicznym szumem dochodzącym zza uchylonego okna. Firanki kołysały się nieśmiało raz po raz, ocierając się przy tym o listki doniczkowych kwiatów. Laptop grzał mi się na kolanach, a obok na sofie leżał Harry, skulony, zwrócony nogami w moją stronę.

Niby rozmawialiśmy. Coś do siebie mówiliśmy, ale w rzeczywistości – milczeliśmy. Najwidoczniej, milczenie nie zawsze idzie w parze z ciszą.

No nie, to było jakieś dziecinne. Nie mogliśmy trwać w nierozwikłanym konflikcie, który polegał na ignorowaniu siebie nawzajem. Głupota. I to taka niekończąca się.

Przydałoby się to zakończyć, ale… jak? Co powinienem powiedzieć? „Przepraszam, że mam własne życie”? Nie chcę Harrego za to przepraszać, tylko dać do zrozumienia, że tak po prostu jest…

Popatrzyłem na niego. Leżał z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej i ogonem daleko za swoimi stopami, niemal przy moich nogach. Z początku wydawał się zupełnie spokojny, gdy nagle – drgnął. Natychmiast postawił uszy do góry.

Przypatrywałem się dalej – co się stało? Spojrzałem w stronę okna – nic ciekawego. Również nadstawiłem uszu. Zza okna nic więcej prócz szumu, ale… w domu dzwoniła moja komórka.

Odruchowo wstałem na nogi, a wzrok Harrego spoczął na mnie momentalnie. W pierwszej chwili rozejrzałem się po pokoju, gdyż spodziewałem się komórki tutaj, ale w następnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że jej dzwonienie wyraźnie dochodzi z innej części domu.

Ruszyłem więc w stronę korytarza, starając się ze słuchu zlokalizować jej położenie. Trudność polegała na tym, że dźwięk był w jakiś sposób głuchy, jakby przedzierał się przez ściany szafy, a przecież w szafie komórki raczej bym nie schował.

Mimo to, postanowiłem poszukać jej w komodzie – zrezygnowałem jednak, kiedy tylko wszedłem do mojego pokoju. Komórka po prostu nie dzwoniła stąd.

„Gdzie ja zaniosłem ten telefon?” myślałem, denerwując się powoli. Zacząłem łazić po domu w tą i z powrotem, stawiając nerwowe kroki. W końcu otworzyłem drzwi łazienki – i to okazało się rozwiązaniem. Zastałem bowiem grający kosz na pranie.

Jak mogłem nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? Zacząłem wyrzucać po kolei ubrania, szukając jakichś dżinsów, w których – najwidoczniej – została moja komórka. Dobrze, że zaczęła dzwonić, zanim załadowałem wszystko do pralki… Chwila…

Komórkę namierzyłem – przez materiał prześwitywał jej jasny ekran i wibrowała w moich rękach przez niegrubą bawełnę. Niebieską bawełnę.

Wyciągnąłem urządzenie z nogawki kombinezonu Harrego.

No, _ja_ na pewno tego tam nie wkładałem.

 

.~*~.

 

Kiedy wróciłem do salonu, Harrego oczywiście już tam nie było. Okazało się, że prysnął do mojego pokoju. Po prostu leżał na moim łóżku, rozłożony na brzuchu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Eh. Koty.

\- Harry?

Zerknął na mnie niepewnie. Usiadłem na łóżku przy jego nogach i położyłem moją komórkę na pościeli.

– Znalazłem to w twoich ciuchach - poinformowałem, widząc jednocześnie, jak się czerwieni. – Wiesz może, jak to się tam znalazło? – Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony.

Wciąż jednak się nie odzywał, a jego uszy były lekko oklapnięte.

\- Hej… - powiedziałem ciepło, głaszcząc go po plecach. – Nie jestem zły.

Spojrzał wtedy na mnie spode łba.

\- Bo to nie ty tutaj masz być zły – powiedział mi, a ja zachichotałem.

\- Jak to? – spoważniałem po chwili. Z powrotem odwrócił głowę. – Harry?

Nic.

\- Eh – westchnąłem. – Słuchaj… - zacząłem łagodnie po chwili. – Widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Nie odzywasz się do mnie, siedzisz cicho, wręcz mnie unikasz. Zaczęło się, kiedy zadzwoniłem do Eleanor. Nagle wyszedłeś z pokoju, nawet mi nie mówiąc, co się stało.

\- Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, ale gadałeś – zamarudził.

\- Wysłuchałbym cię tuż po zakończeniu rozmowy, no, Harry – sfrustrowałem się. – Jeżeli schowasz mi telefon, to to nie powstrzyma mnie, żebym dalej rozmawiał z innymi.

W odpowiedzi wydał z siebie jakiś niezadowolony dźwięk.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że świat nie kończy się na nas dwojgu – i gdy tylko wypowiedziałem te słowa, uświadomiłem sobie, że tak, świat Harrego właśnie kończy się na nas dwojgu. Kogo on ma oprócz mnie? Co on ma oprócz tego, co mu dałem?

Znów westchnąłem. Zrobiło mi się głupio, że wymagałem od Harrego spełnienia oczekiwań, których realizacja była dla niego tak trudna…

Spojrzałem na niego i z przykrością zauważyłem, że oczy mu się zaczerwieniły.

\- Okej, nie, przepraszam… - powiedziałem, kręcąc głową. – Faktycznie, nie zrozumiałem, jak się czułeś i co myślałeś. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, nie obwiniaj się, po prostu… Nie łatwo jest mi odczytywać niektóre z twoich zachowań. Dlatego tak bardzo ważne jest, żebyśmy _rozmawiali_ i żałuję, że nie zrobiłem tego od razu. Pokierowałem się jakąś nic nie wartą dumą i też się obraziłem. No, bezsensu – zaśmiałem się, rozczochrując Harremu czuprynę. Ten położył głowę na dłoniach, zwracając swój wzrok ku mnie, najwyraźniej na powrót się rozluźniając. – Chciałbym, żebyśmy _teraz_ porozmawiali – powiedziałem z przekonaniem i usiadłem nieco wygodniej na łóżku. – Chodź – zaprosiłem, rozkładając ramiona, a Harry odczytał ten gest bez problemów. Z chęcią wstał do pozycji siedzącej, po czym wtulił się we mnie. Schowawszy się w moich objęciach, stał się w nich bezbronną kruszynką.

\- No dobrze – mruknąłem. – Rozumiem, że kiedy drapiesz mnie boleśnie w kolano albo chowasz mi komórkę, to zdecydowanie pragniesz zwrócić na coś uwagę - uśmiechnąłem się, gdyż znów widziałem, jak się zawstydza. – No i właśnie, na co? Powiedz mi – poprosiłem. – Spróbuj znaleźć na to słowa.

Harry spuścił wzrok, jednak nie z rezygnacją, a zamyśleniem – ze strudzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, związanym ze znalezieniem słów, które będą odpowiednikiem najtrudniejszego z języków – uczuć.

Dotknąłem delikatnie jego policzka – odrobinę pyzatego jak u dziecka – chcąc załagodzić jakikolwiek stres czy niewygodę, która mogła tworzyć się w jego wnętrzu.

\- Nie idź z Eleanor – rzekł po chwili.  Spojrzał na mnie zielenią. – Nie lubię Eleanor.

\- Nie znasz jej przecież.

\- Ale! Nie lubię… - Myślał intensywnie. – Nie lubię tego, że się z nią spotkasz.

Przyjrzałem mu się bez zrozumienia.

\- Przeszkadza mi to! – wybuchnął dziecinnie i tylko brakowało, żeby tupnął przy tym nogą.

\- Czyli jesteś zazdrosny – odparłem, wyjaśniając to i sobie, i jemu tak naprawdę. – Zazdrość jest związana z brakiem zaufania… - stwierdziłem, odczuwając w środku pewnego rodzaju smutek czy może zawód. – Choć nie zawsze – rzekłem po namyśle. – Czasem jest ona ekspresją niedowartościowania albo skutkiem niemiłych przeżyć w przeszłości, które zakrzywiają potem odbierany obraz otoczenia… - odgarnąłem Harremu kosmyk z oczu. Spojrzał na mnie nieśmiało, jakby nie był pewien, czy jego słowa były dobre czy złe. – Chcesz jeszcze coś dodać? - zapytałem, żeby go zachęcić.

Spojrzał na mnie z prośbą w oczach.

\- Zostań – powiedział.

\- Oh, Harry – westchnąłem również z prośbą. – Nie odchodzę przecież. – Zwróciłem jego głowę do siebie. – Mógłbym codziennie widzieć się z tysiącem osób, a i tak bym o tobie nie zapomniał. Pod koniec dnia zawsze bym wrócił, żeby sprawdzić czy u ciebie wszystko porządku. I nawet gdyby się okazało, że troszczę się też o kogoś innego, na pewno nie zapomniałbym wciąż troszczyć się o ciebie. Po prostu… zaufaj mi. Zaufaj mi i uwierz na słowo, że nie odchodzę. Właściwie, nie tylko nie odchodzę, ale _chcę_ zostać przy tobie. Chcę też żebyś ty został przy mnie, więc… nie obrażajmy się już na siebie, dobrze?

Pokiwał głową z małym mrukiem, a ja przytuliłem go nieco mocniej do siebie.

\- Ale musisz wiedzieć, że spotkam się z Eleanor tak czy siak.

Mina Harrego ponownie stężała.

\- Nie martw się tym, bo… to jest dobra wiadomość. Chciałem… się z nią spotkać – powiedziałem, choć jakoś ciężko przechodziło mi to przez gardło.

\- Później, po spotkaniu… wrócisz, tak? – Harry spytał cicho, bardziej się upewniając niż wątpiąc.

\- Zawsze będę wracał – odrzekłem, a widząc malutki uśmiech kręcący się w kącikach jego ust, odczułem słodkie zauroczenie i cmoknąłem go w czoło.

Kiedy spojrzałem na niego ponownie, jego wzrok spoczywał na moich ustach. Przez moment oglądał je intensywnie, po chwili zerknął jeszcze w moje oczy, a później kompletnie spuścił wzrok gdzieś na swoje kolana.

\- Co jest? – zapytałem.

\- Mmmh… - wymruczał tylko niezrozumiale. Zaczął bawić się palcami, kiedy mówił dalej. – Zastanawiam się… Pamiętasz… Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w parku i wtedy cię, no… złapałem?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdyż opis tej sytuacji był dość mało treściwy.

\- Tak… pamiętam – odpowiedziałem w końcu.

\- I ty wtedy… Pamiętasz?

\- Eeh… Ale co?

Nie odpowiedział tylko opuścił głowę skrępowany. Czy chodziło mu o tego małego całusa, po którym tak się zmieszał?

Harry w końcu zrezygnował z dalszych tłumaczeń i powiedział po prostu:

\- Możemy to powtórzyć?

I zbił mnie tym z pantałyku.

Rumieniec wstąpił na jego policzki, kiedy patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Z jakichś powodów nie zastanawiałem się do tej pory, co Harry myślał o tym drobnym całusie i właściwie założyłem po prostu, że nie zajmował się tym tematem… Najwidoczniej nie podszedł do tego tak obojętnie jak sądziłem i prośba o powtórkę przyczyniała się do roztrzepotanych motylków w moim brzuchu…

\- A… - chciałem jeszcze zapytać. – Podobało ci się wtedy?

\- Mm – wymamrotał coś. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę wpatrzony w swoje kolana z lekko skwaszoną miną, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował ze słów i tylko pokiwał nieśmiało głową.

Czy świat widział kiedykolwiek coś tak uroczego? Róż rozłożył się po bladych policzkach, wyostrzając swym kolorem barwę zielonych oczu, tym bardziej wyrazistych, bo obramowanych ciemnymi rzęsami – a to wszystko otoczone miękkimi lokami, wijącymi się spontanicznie w różne strony, tworząc w ten sposób uroczą czuprynkę.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem, ale, czując na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok Harrego, pochyliłem się do tych różowych ust i faktycznie – złożyłem na nich delikatny pocałunek. Różnił się jednak od tego w parku. Tamto było spontaniczne, kierowane impulsem, słodką czułością, wręcz wylewającą się prosto z serca. Tym razem pocałunek był bardzo intymny – powietrze między nami zgęstniało, spowalniając ruchy; zmysły jednocześnie były wyostrzone i zupełnie oddalone, jakby nieprawdziwe, mimowolnie wyidealizowane chwilą. I te usta okazały się mięciutkie i tak niewinne, że też mnie onieśmieliły.

To naprawdę był _tylko_ moment. A zapewnił miliony wrażeń.

Wcale nie chciałem się oddalać. Zrobiłem to niemalże z tęsknotą i nie daleko – tylko tyle, żeby spojrzeć w zielone oczy. Te ponownie spoczywały na moich ustach, błyszczące od słabego światła małej lampki przy łóżku.

Harry, niemalże bezwiednie, _wrócił_ – a ja mu na to pozwoliłem. Pozwoliłem mu się zbliżyć, pozwoliłem mu się dotknąć, wejść za moje granice – choć tak naprawdę wcale nie poczułem, że wtargnął, bowiem przybył tu tak niepewnie, wręcz się skradał, tylko próbował. Czułem na ustach jego ciekawość, a nawet miałem wrażenie, że tą delikatnością prosił o więcej.

Jak można było się oprzeć takiej propozycji?

Położyłem dłoń na jego brodzie i łagodnie ją pociągnąłem – po czym wbiłem się subtelnie w jego dolną wargę, zgłębiając tym nasz pocałunek. I kiedy tylko zetknąłem się z rozkoszą, poczucie winy uderzyło mnie piorunem.

Odsunąłem się z małym mlaskiem, brzmiącym zdradziecko pięknie, jednak ucieczka okazała się nieskuteczna – ja się oddalałem, a Harry podążał za mną. W końcu wspiął się na kolana i postawił je po dwóch stronach mojego uda, na którym usiadł.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz słowa utknęły mi w gardle – one _nie śmiały_ wyjść naprzeciw potężnej sile mowy dotyku. A nasza rozmowa była wyraźnie jednoznaczna.

Harry był teraz właściwie wszędzie – z zamkniętymi oczami mogłem _poczuć_ go każdym innym zmysłem. Nasze nogi się o siebie ocierały, serca pukały do siebie nawzajem przez klatki piersiowe, włosy mieszały ze sobą swoje zapachy, a usta – łaknęły.

Moja głowa mówiła: „nie”, ale ciało _krzyczało_ : „tak!”. Działało samo, bez konsultacji, w pogoni za przyjemnością, wyrywało się z pocałunkami jako odpowiedź, z rękami jako zaproszenie. Wkrótce moje dłonie znalazły się na nieosłoniętych żebrach Harrego. Przemierzały jego talię, aż wreszcie też biodra, gdzie dalej napotkały gumkę od bokserek i – jak gdyby porażone brakiem ciepłej skóry – wróciły się z powrotem do żeber tą samą miękką drogą. W pewnym momencie zacisnąłem na nim palce z wielości doznawanych wrażeń, kiedy _naparł_ na mnie kroczem i – o Boże – jęknął pod nosem, dając upust swojej młodzieńczej gorliwości.

Owiewał mnie nierównym oddechem, a ja obserwowałem z pewną rozkoszą jego stan. Był tak ochoczy w swojej nieśmiałości, łaknący w swojej niepewności, wszak odkrywał nowe, poznawał nieoswojone – więc był tutaj strach, ale także ekscytacja.

Otarł się o mnie ponownie i tym razem poczułem na udzie jego erekcję. Miałem niemalże dziką ochotę przenieść dłonie na jego pośladki, by przysunąć go do siebie ponownie, ośmielić, żeby uwolnił całe swoje pragnienie… Lecz, o ile chciałem tą możliwość dać Harremu, sobie za nic w świecie nie chciałem na to pozwolić.

Nie zdążyłem jednak nic zrobić, kiedy Harry przeniósł kolano z pomiędzy moich nóg na drugą stronę moich bioder, po czym przycisnął swoje krocze do mojego. Mały dreszcz przeszedł mnie od podbrzusza przez całą resztę ciała, a z ust wymsknął się jęk.

\- Nie, nie… - wymamrotałem między pocałunkami. – Harry… - powiedziałam nieco bardziej stanowczo, choć wciąż słabo.

Zacisnąłem ręce na jego biodrach, a ten spojrzał na mnie oczami czarnymi od rozszerzonych źrenic.

\- Nie możemy… - rzekłem, a Harry patrzył na mnie pytająco, oddychając nierówno. – Powinniśmy przestać.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czemu? – zapytał, szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Po prostu… eh… - Frustrowało mnie, że nie potrafiłem tego wytłumaczyć. – Po prostu nie powinniśmy tego robić.

\- No, ale… Przecież chcesz tego. – Patrzył na mnie uważnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że mógłby być w błędzie. I nie był…

\- To jest nieważne… Po prostu… to jest niewłaściwe – wyksztusiłem  końcu, choć wcale nie chciałem tego tak formułować.

\- Co? – Harry wyprostował się, oddalając się ode mnie z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- No… nie wszyscy są jakby… stworzeni dla siebie. Ludzie są stworzeni dla ludzi i… eh. – Nie wiedziałem jak to zakończyć.

Harry milczał wyczekująco.

\- Ludzie nie łączą się w pary z innymi zwierzętami... – wyjaśniłem.

\- Ah – prychnął. Obleciał mnie wzrokiem, zacisnął usta i ostatecznie znowu na mnie fuknął. - Z Eleanor pewnie nie miałbyś takiego problemu, prawda? – rzekł oskarżycielsko, wbijając we mnie szkliste spojrzenie. Nabrałem powietrza, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale… żadna odpowiedź nie przyszła mi na myśl.

Harry spuścił wzrok, kiedy nie mógł już powstrzymać grymasu na twarzy. Wygramolił się z łóżka, po czym wypadł z pokoju jak burza.


End file.
